Sun Child
by StrangerWays
Summary: He made her question herself, her very words and feelings. Will three years of unresolved issues prevent SPR from solving the case of an island that hasn't been touched by a single drop of rain? Or will Mai allow the animosity to taint her better judgement?
1. Chapter 1

**Sun Child**

 **A/N: My first Ghost Hunt fiction.**

 **Prologue**

He cut me open.

 _On a cliff the summer wind racks my body with chills. The taste of sea salt, rust and despair cloud my judgement and leaves me irrational. I've been wounded but I do not bleed. If these tears could be compared to blood than I bleed, profusely. I am bleeding. He's fatally wounded me and yet I still stand. Why am I standing? However no physical weapon has been used against me. No hands were placed upon me. He wounds me with his words._

"Me or gene?"

 _And like that... It's over._

 **Chapter 1**

Skies were grey that morning. The air was humid and her tongue flicked behind her teeth. Though it wasn't raining she could practically taste the rain as she walked down the busy sidewalks of Tokyo.

She were to meet someone she hadn't seen in over a year. A phone call that prompted many a question and many a flashback. But she had nothing to lose. There wasn't anyone holding her back. She was alone when only a year ago she truly believed she found herself a family. People she had once considered family had become strangers. People whom she worked with solving cases full of deceit, betrayal, sorrow, and importantly ghosts.

Often after every case she found herself with them in their favorite ramen shop a few blocks away from SPR. A company she had once called home rather than work. But with her boss's leave of absence and the building being no more the ties that once held her and her coworkers seized to exist like before. Never like before.

This hurt much worse. To have people you considered family leave and they hadn't even died. They were living their own lives as she had to. And she found she couldn't necessarily fault them for this. They each had come from different areas farther away from the psychic research building. One person in particular was from an entirely different country, Australia.

So in her loneliness she grew bitter and whatever sad feelings went to overcome her turned into blind hatred for one person.

Kazuya Shibuya.

Truthfully known as Oliver Davis.

She was a young naive 16 year young lady whom had become enamored by him. She devoted her precious time, her studies and many of times her life for this man only to have fallen in love unrequitedly. He was callous, cold, calculating and his biggest trademark... he was a classic narcissist. He predicted her every move, her every word and played with her like a cat to a mouse. She were just an experiment to him. Someone to pass the time, she assumed later. But even in her young mind she had known the truth. Accepted it only for the smiles and kindness she received in her dreams of him.

In her dreams he was patient, kind, loving and surreal. The most beautiful person with the brightest light. And like a moth she were drawn to that light night after night. His arms always opened to greet her. But in reality he was open to insult her, push her to her limit and constantly challenge her.

Her feelings were confusing for the longest of time. She couldn't tell if she liked him, was crushing or there was something more. And there was always something more. It wasn't until she saw him laying in the hospital bed after using his PK (to destroy a god!) did she accept the truth. She fancied him. Very much.

The day she had confessed her love for him was the day she had realized she loved him.

He had stated, matter of factly, that he was in Japan under an alliance. That the building they worked for was an extension of his parents company in England. He was not Shibuya but Oliver Davis who was looking for his brother's dead body. She was told that her dreams of him were not in fact Oliver Davis but his twin brother, Eugene Davis. In shock and in love she helped lead him and his much older assistant, Lin, to Eugene's body which was thrown over a cliff by his murderer into a large body of water. It had taken a crew nearly three hours to discover the body. And that chapter of Oliver Davis's life was over.

But what about her?

She watched him begin to walk away from her and she knew then that this would be it. She would never see this man again. This phantom who left such a huge imprint on her life in every way and then decidedly leave without her say. She shook and foolishly she ran after him. She couldn't reach him though. So her voice carried out her wish.

"I love you!"

All movement stopped. Time had stopped, she assured herself. And for that mere two seconds he stood still. Then silently and stoically he turned to face her with a soft smile on his face. It did not reach his eyes. It never reached his eyes but his eyes weren't indifferent. His words however... His words killed her that night.

She was no longer Mai Taniyama.

And she no longer loved Oliver Davis. Love was such a difficult thing to maintain. Especially when she could hate him. It was so easy to hate him. And she would hate him.

She would hate him for leaving her jobless, loveless and orphaned, again.

And this hatred gave her reason to walk into the tiny tea shop that afternoon to meet his mentor after a year of hearing no word from him. She would no longer be his love sick tea maiden but his worst enemy. And who better to train her than Madoka, the woman who practically taught him everything.

Before she opened the door to the tea shop a drop of rain landed on her cheek. Even the skies had cried for her misfortune, she laughed humorlessly.

The tea shop was quaint. Sakura tree wallpaper surrounded the space with traditional Japanese furnishing. A couple, some university students and an older man on his laptop were upon her vision. All lost to the world around them and engaged in their personal affairs. Mai had once been that clueless to her surroundings. Aloof that life would always just be SPR, her surrogate family of coworkers and Naru of course. Silly her.

A woman in a black apron approached her. She was a bit tall with long black hair tied in a neat ponytail. Her name tag was pinned to her upper shirt, the name said, "Miché". She scrutinized Mai from head to toe and blinked twice. Mai raised an eyebrow with confusion in response.

"Are you, Mai?" The woman asked.

"Yes." She answered carefully.

The woman began to smile pleasantly before gesturing toward the very back of the room. There were beads hanging from the door. The woman moved them aside and aided Mai to go forward.

This part of the tea shop was darker. The wallpaper was Sakura trees during the night. It had a completely different mood than the opening. At the very corner was a woman Mai thought she would never see again.

Strawberry blonde hair framed the older woman's face nicely, a loose champagne blouse fitted her well and a cup of steaming tea was held her in thin long fingers. She blew away the heat and proceeded to sip. Mai steadily walked over but did not seat herself just yet. Madako, raised her eyes toward her then looked down at the seat in front of her. Mai followed the unspoken directions and was soon poured tea by Madako, herself. Even though Mai were the younger of the two.

Seeing no words were being spoken quite yet, Mai opted to sip her tea. It tasted of Jasmine, Cherry and Vanilla. She sighed after the long sip and relaxed her shoulders. The tension she was once feeling leaving her body.

Suddenly the noise of a tea cup being set on the table stopped all motion and thought. Madako looked up, that same cheery smile she always had present. Her eyes lit up in mirth, a bit of crows feet at the edges.

"Long time, Mai."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thank you._

 **Sun Child**

 **Chapter 2**

In high heels, two women walked steadily toward the dining hall of the rather large estate. Walking through the heavy red wood doors they continued down five steps that lead into the dining hall.

The dining hall was three stories. Four large gold encrusted pillars stood tall at each sector of the room, and red wood rails encased the second and third floors. The decor was simply elegant. Burgundy and mustard carpentry were underneath their heels, circular tables with white linen surrounded them, a dance floor made of the same red wood and the most grand piece was the crystal chandelier.

To say the young 19 year old was in awe was an understatement. Never before had she been in a room as grand as this one. A princess belonged here, she thought. And at that moment she never felt more like a pauper. Especially with whom the setup was for.

"Much better than the last seminar they held five years previously." Her mentor smirked walking around the room.

With the absence of a reply her mentor turned to look at the young woman she had come to raise in a short amount of time, two years. She could just taste the insecurity that was rolling off of the young woman. And for a slight moment those wide cinnamon eyes reminded her of the young girl she had met at SPR. So full of life, joy and youth. She was none of those things anymore and it pained the elder at times but still her pupil was just as beautiful if not more.

"You belong here, Mai." The young woman looked up at her. "Do not think otherwise."

It had taken only those words for Mai to breathe out evenly and relax her shoulders. Mai had other issues to take concern of anyway. Tonight was her debut. Welcoming to the paranormal world the new reformed and refurbished Taniyama Mai. No longer a misfit psychic, she was a competitor.

Madoka, her mentor, had surprised her with the invitation to England. Although she weren't personally invited, Madoka assured her she would be welcomed once they heard of her abilities. So here Mai found herself with Madoka in a London England hotel which was to hold some of the most prominent psychic researchers, psychics and mediums. Soon these empty tables would be filled with the lot of them and she would be included in this. She was nervous for multiple reasons but her biggest concern was the impromptu reunion that would take place here in a few hours. She would see some of her old coworkers as well as her notorious employer again after three years.

Old feelings wanted to resurface but she swallowed them down. Her heart was guarded and it would stay that way.

Many people came flooding into the luxurious building. Groups upon groups of people from both gender, race and age entered dressed beautifully. And soon the mass majority had arrived making their greetings. Languages from all over the globe could be heard spoken. Mai had enjoyed deciphering what languages were being spoken. She stood off to the side uncomfortable with engaging conversation with anyone quite yet. She was happy to be in thought alone.

Tonight would be the night she would see the man who took everything from her three years ago. It was a scary thought to process but she reminded herself she was stronger and less naive now. Looking into the crowd with that moving thought she found someone approaching her she had not prepared herself to see.

In beauty and grace she had grown. The teenage girl who she jealously quarreled with over a boy whom cared for neither of the girls. Hara Masako.

She glided across the room in her kimono that fit the current season, summer. Bamboo leaves adorned the ivory kimono, the fabric underneath was fuchsia and an obi of red and gold. Her face had become more shapely, her skin managed to obtain that first snow fall and her hair had grown much longer, it was past her shoulders. She was breathtaking and just as intimidating as she were three years previously.

"Taniyama." Masako averted her eyes in greeting. She would never bow to Mai for in her opinion Mai was lesser and by social standing she was correct.

"Masako." Mai spoke carefully. From many interactions with the young woman there had been many slights and insults shared. She did not know what to expect presently but three years before she would be certain hushed insults would be majority of their conversation.

"I see you've faired well, Taniyama." A compliment was a change. "Madoka's doing, I suspect."

A frown made its way to Mai's face. Still with three years separating them, the beautiful girl in front of her held hatred toward her.

"Madoka is my mentor, yes. If that is what you were asking. For the past two years we have been developing my psychic abilities and tapping into other parts of myself that were yet discovered." Mai proudly professed.

"As usual, you speak far too much." Her sleeve covered the giggle ready to escape. Instead of getting flustered Mai in turn smirked. She was a chatterbox even in conversations made to be small talk.

"Naru agreed." The name turned the harmless conversation into something much more. Mai stood frozen as Masako continued to speak.

"He'll be here later tonight, you know." Masako fluttered her eyes meticulously. "He called me not too long ago to apologize for his late timing."

"He doesn't apologize." She lifted an eyebrow. "You're lying, Masako."

An amused smirk plastered the elegant woman's face.

"I've been in contact with Naru for the past two years. We've become... closer over that course of time." The tone of voice used specified that there was a relationship of sorts. Wether intimate, Mai did not want to know. "People change over time."

Mai felt that fire ignite in her. The same fire she had felt as a young love sick teenage girl. It amazed her how years apart from this one specific woman could ignite the exact same scenario that happened three years previously. She tried to bite her tongue but the insult she had hidden in the confines of her lips was too good to not retort.

"Hm and still after all these years he's made no commitment to you, Masako. That hasn't changed. I find that rather sad."

A moment of silence filled the air and the atmosphere changed. The expression Masako wore on her face could be referred to as incredulous but she covered the expression rather quickly. A sound of giggles interrupted the victory Mai once felt.

"You find me sad?" A cruel giggle escaped, "You've come here for only one reason, Taniyama. Pretend that it pertains to your newly found skills but you and I know the truth. This is all for him. And that is rather _pathetic_ especially when three years of no contact stands between the two of you. You may even consider yourselves strangers with that duration of time." With a dainty hold of her silk kimono, she held it over her mouth and dismissed herself entirely from Mai.

Feeling sickness take over her, she scurried into the restroom and found herself in a stall leaning over the toilet pouring every emotion she tried to suppress. Tears threatened to stream down her face but she refused to let them shed. She fell silently against the floor deep in thought. Three years had passed. She was sure she killed off her old self and yet one interaction from Masako had her just as angry as she had been at 16. She was foolish for thinking she was ready to be here. She wasn't. And to think she believed she were prepared to see the cause of all this anger. She wasn't ready. No no she was not.

"Mai." A voice called. "Taniyama, are you in here?" The familiar voice called again.

"I.. I'm here." She opened the stall door but did not get up from the floor.

"Get off the floor before you ruin that beautiful dress, firstly." A manicured hand reached out towards her, and she secured it with her own being lifted up gently. "Secondly, what did Masako say to you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise but she quickly averted them downward and proceeded to tell the rude encounter.

"Eh, she's always been a little bitch. And I'm sure over the years she's become an even bigger bitch." The statement did not make Mai feel any better. If anything she questioned why this hatred was toward her.

"She hates you because you intimidate her."

"Me?" Mai scoffed. "She's renowned. Practically paranormal royalty. And I'm just.."

"A young woman who seems to capture the attention and hearts of others without a single spotlight on them." The woman smiled kindly. "Mai, you carry your own personal spotlight wherever you go. Masako has to make effort and it destroys her confidence to see you not even lift a finger."

A moment of silence took over. The 19 year old was becoming overwhelmed and she swore to herself she could handle this but so far she couldn't hide how she felt. The anger, the sadness... The betrayal.

"Where were you?" The words came out in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Her companion asked.

"Where were you when I needed you, Ayako?" Her eyes were narrowed in anger but there was overwhelming sadness radiating off of those eyes.

A sigh escaped the red haired woman. And eyes became solemn. "Mai chan I wanted to be there. Monk wanted to be there. But Naru convinced us that it was in your best interest to be absent in your future."

"And you listened to him?!" Mai yelled. "I loved you guys. You were MY family and you abandoned me. You left without a phone call, a letter or word. I needed you." The words echoed off the bathroom walls and Ayako went to reach for Mai but the young woman flinched from the touch. Sadness overcame her from the denial of her touch. She would have to reach Mai through words.

"Naru gave valid reasonings. He convinced us, in his way, that by contacting you we would be selfish and endangering your future." Mai's arms uncrossed and she looked to the woman she had once called sister. "Mai, had I known you wished for us to stay I would be with you always. But we were told it was safer to keep you away from the paranormal world. And that our love was selfish if we were to be around you. And we do love you, Mai. So we decided to be selfless and do what was in your best interest. Or what Naru had informed us was your best interest."

Mai felt terrible. Monk and Ayako would never abandon her willingly unless it was to protect her. They loved her, she knew that. But it still hurt to know that all these years they could have been with her. She was so entirely alone and lost within that first year. So drained and with no one to tell her secrets too. It pained her that not only did Naru abandon her but it seemed the rest of her surrogate family had as well. She needed monk's jokes. She needed Ayako's sisterly banter. She needed them.

"I missed you so... So much." The tear filled words escaped a dry throat.

Enveloped in older arms she held onto the woman she considered an older sister. A hug that had not been felt for over three years. And the damn broke. Tears spilled from Mai's face, washing away all the anguish she felt throughout the three years.

"I'm so sorry Mai chan." The words were repeated through sobs. And with each shake she held on tighter afraid it would leave again.

This reunion was bittersweet for Mai but she knew no matter the distance and time love prevailed any sorrow.

 **Part 2**

The convention had begun with everyone seated at their assigned round tables. Mai looked around the full room with a nervous feeling. Never before had she been around such power people. It was intimidating to say the least. But her thoughts kept her from truly letting the nervousness settle in. Instead there was a great sense of anticipation for one person. A person she could not find in the sea of people. She found Ayako seated with a couple of Japanese people to her far right, and her eyes casted over to the center where Masako sat delicately. The chair beside her was bare as well as the chair beside the empty one. A young English couple sit at Masako's table and an Indian female in her late twenties, she speculated.

Thinking back to her small spat with Masako she assumed the empty seats were reserved for no other than Lin and Naru. She sighed as she now had to believe Masako when she said Naru would be late. Focusing on the podium she let the thoughts drop from her foggy mind. There were bigger matters to think of.

Prestigious paranormal workers from all over the globe patiently awaited the next speaker. Mai felt her heart pound in anticipation as Madoka confidently walked toward the podium. She looked so powerful and the gleam in her eyes could only be described as arrogant. Madoka was always herself in her line of work. Wether speaking with clients, co workers, friends and a room full of intimidating superiors... She was just herself. Mai felt a tinge of admiration flood her cheeks. She appreciated the older woman so greatly. And giving her full attention she would learn from this moment and someday achieve this status.

Madoka cleared her throat once before peering into nearly every person, who was seated, eyes. Once she felt she had their undivided attention she begun with a strong voice, speaking in English. Because it were more universally accepted.

"Being a parapsychologist, I often find my head on the chopping board."

A few chuckles of agreement were heard. She waited for them to stop.

"Many of you can relate to this vulgar yet accurate analogy. Simply because we live in a world of skeptics. What these skeptics don't understand is that the biggest skeptics are a part of a rather taboo team. A team interested in the paranormal world.

I've studied parapsychology for over a decade. And in my line of work I've seen many things and have received much criticism for my choice in career. We are seen by the world as gullible."

Madoka, using her hands to grip the top part of the podium, leaned forward intimidatingly. "I assure you, I do not take interest in things that are not a sure thing. And I can assure you that astral projection does exist."

Immediately the reception of the room changed. A few people scoffed at her words, some gawked, and shook their heads displeased but overall the mass majority raised eyebrows. Madoka only relaxed having expected the reaction the crowd would give.

"Already, many of you are denying its existence and I cannot blame you. Extensive research from the best scientists could not even prove of its existence rather than claim it as just a theory. Astral projection is perhaps the upmost controversial notion. Even within the paranormal world. The direct lack of physical evidence has made it abundantly clear."

She began to grin like the Cheshire Cat. "I have evidence."

"I will be introducing a very unique attribution to the paranormal world. You will not forget her name nor her abilities at the end of this convention." Her eyes then traveled to the side where Mai stood transfixed.

"My protege, Mai Taniyama, everyone."

Soon applause could be heard and Mai looked around stunned before looking at Madoka who ushered her hands for her to join her at the podium. Mai quickly getting in step, losing her footing for a second, clumsily made her way over. A red blush and averted eyes were the younger girl's immediate reaction. Madoka smiled continuing with her speech.

"I met Mai four years ago. She was working as an assistant in a psychic research facility. She had pre cognitive and post cognitive dreams that often directed our cases. It wasn't until a rather very dangerous case, where a colleague went rogue, that the team witnessed Mai using not only astral projection but teleportation of objects. She transferred a simple house key to her colleague through astral projection and when we found said colleague she indeed held the very house key Mai graciously gave.

For the past year, I've taken Mai under my wing and we've explored her psychic abilities discovering she could astral project, teleport objects in her vicinity through dreams, have post cognitive and pre cognitive dreams, a latent psychic, strong intuition, and a successful medium."

Mai wasn't sure how to take all the gasps about her abilities. She was proud of herself sure but it was another thing to be bragged on so leisurely. Especially on matters that weren't common amongst many. She could practically hear the whispers of amazement, skepticism and anger. She wanted to shrink away but stayed rooted from her shock.

"My book, _It's Not Just A Theory: Astral Projection_ , would not have been a thought if it weren't for a person I've come to value greatly. Thank you, Mai Taniyama for your kindness. I look forward to seeing more contributions from you in the paranormal world. Mai you are truly phenomenal."

Madoka held a beautiful smile on her face as she faced Mai and clapped her hands. Mai could only look in astonishment at her mentor but she wasn't prepared for the loud applause and whistles she received from the crowd. She looked toward them and felt tears starting to form from the grand response. Everyone was standing and clapping, all eyes on her.

She felt noticed. She felt appreciated. Finally Mai had done something praise worthy and in the eyes of powerful people. She didn't need the assurance, she was confident in herself but it was a nice change.

Looking amongst the crowd her eyes were directed on him. Of the hundreds that had shown her eyes found him. The breath in her body left her, her lips parted and a sense of aching and hollowness took over. All because cinnamon brown specs found deep blue orbs.

He was taller, more toned from what she could see, his features were sharper and his eyes held mirth instead of its usual sorrow. She wondered silently when he had obtained his peace. And shook her head at her callousness. Obviously it had happened after discovering Gene's body. Everything was put to rest including his sorrow. Well almost everything.

Everyone surrounding him applauded Mai. Except him, she noted. His hands were deep in the confines of his pant pockets. His mouth held that same smirk that made her knees weak those few years ago. Instead an overwhelming feeling of sickness came over her in waves. She could feel her reserve leaving her by just looking into his eyes.

He was actually here.

The clapping was dying down to only a few sounds of shuffling chairs. She could feel hands pressed on her lower back and shoulder ushering her off the podium. She followed the person, whom she soon discovered was Madoka, without fight but her eyes continued to look at her former boss. The man who had deprived her of a job, a family, and love.

Oliver Davis.

It did not pass her thoughts that he too followed her very gaze till the vicinity blocked them from each other entirely.

Dinner was being served. A fresh garden salad was the first course, the second course was scallops, lobster and mashed purée in a citrus sauce and dessert was served shortly after, a plentiful slice of coconut cake. Mai had never eaten so well in her life. She nearly scoffed down the entire meal though she had great trouble with the silverware. She missed her chopsticks, greatly.

Mai was seated with Madako, Ayako and two unfamiliar gentlemen whom she shared polite smiles with upon being seated. Everyone was in polite conversation, eating their meals in relative silence. What could be heard mostly was silverware upon plates and soft chewing.

A clinking noise was heard throughout the room. Mai scooted her chair back a few centimeters and looked behind her to find Oliver standing with a glass of water and a fork gently hitting the glass. Once he got everyone's attention he placed the items down.

Mai looked around his table to find Masako to his right, Lin on his left and a young English couple across from them. He cleared his throat and said with finality...

"I'll be opening SPR in Japan next month. That is all." His eyes landed on hers before he sat back down.

The room erupted in talk. Mai only heard silence. The shock of his words awakening her with the shake of Ayako.

"You know what this means right?" Her eyes dancing with mischief.

Mai looked down at her slice of cake with a sudden loss of an appetite. Naru would be in Japan again. He would open up SPR again. Did that mean he would employ everyone who worked there previously, including herself? From the eye contact he made she assumed so.

"Well that was sudden." Madoka laughed sipping from her glass of white wine afterward.

She didn't want this. This feeling of anticipation and excitement at the prospect of him coming back and asking her to be his assistant again. She wanted nothing to do with him but to make him see. See what though? That she was worthy. She was smart, intriguing, a strong mature independent woman.

Why she had to prove this to him? There wasn't an answer. But it felt necessary.

The convention was far from over and now it seemed it would continue long after it was over. Tonight would get interesting, that was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the follows and favorites. Review and importantly enjoy.

 **Sun Child**

 **Chapter 3**

The last hour of the convention had been thriving with an uproar of conversation. Madoka's speech and Mai's debut were uttered from nearly everyone's lips at the event. Mai, herself, found that she was being showered with attention. Various people had come to introduce themselves, ask about her abilities and share their own experiences with her. It was refreshing for the young woman to be around people who could understand her.

Back in Tokyo the few friends she had couldn't understand Mai's world for they had no such abilities or intuition. It made for a very lonely life but she did not complain. In this moment she was rather appreciative.

Currently she found herself at a moments peace and opted to relax. Slouching her shoulders and sighing rather unladylike she raised her head up when a small chuckle was heard. There stood in front of her a very handsome young man. He had sharp features, a chiseled jawline and chestnut hair that sweep over his right eyebrow. His pale blue eyes danced with mirth, and his smile was genuine but confident. He was tall and lean yet defined. She was immediately intimidated by his presence but that smile and those eyes gave her a comfort and a sense of familiarity that she hadn't felt the entire night. He held his palm out to her. She responded after a two second delay and placed her very small hand in his. He didn't grip her hand but lifted it gently while bowing simultaneously.

She expected him to kiss her hand like in old fashioned gentleman movies, instead he gave her enough personal space while showing interest and being a gentleman still. Many thought Mai wasn't articulate or didn't pay attention to details. She did. Sometimes she felt she notices things and people too much. She was certain of one thing though. She liked this mans approach.

"Torsten Huebl." His voice held a heavy accent the accentuated his deep tone. "I was very impressed by you, Mai Taniyama."

She guessed he were from Europe. She couldn't distinguish if his accent were German or Russian. But she had no objections from finding out.

"I'm pleased you were impressed by me."

Mai did not like speaking English. Her accent was very strong and made her words sound like nails on a chalk board, and she were too formal when speaking it. But in this field of work it was best she learned, so Madoka lectured.

"I like your accent." He smirked as she blushed furiously.

"Torsten, I see you've managed a word with the main attraction of the night." Another male joined to speak.

He was much older with black hair that had grey streaks at each side. He looked like a villain in a comic book but Mai would not make that comment aloud. He was brooding but not in confidence but in arrogance. He had a major superiority complex and an uncomfortable aura. She didn't like the feelings she developed being in his vicinity.

He raised a deliberate eyebrow at her. Scrutinizing her from head to toe. It wasn't the most pleasant moment to happen to Mai, that was certain.

"I'm Ian kaulitz." He spoke as if his words were rehearsed in a mirror a million times. She almost wanted to laugh at the audacity but thought it would make for bad company.

Mai only smiled the way Mai would and held her hand out to be greeted properly in English standards. But he hadn't moved an inch to follow her greeting. So promptly she put her hand to her side feeling slighted and embarrassed all in one. She didn't deter from smiling still and introducing herself.

"Taniyama Mai, Sir." Her bright smile was infectious as it brought another person to her adding group.

He was tall, brown skin with soft features and a bright beautiful smile. Immediately upon catching his gaze Mai felt a wonderful warmth pool around her. She smiled back.

"Hey hey, Mai! Name is Milon Moore from Paranormal Researching in America. Its absolutely amazing meeting you." He gave a flirtatious wink before standing tall after bowing politely.

Mai couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Excuse my intruding folks but I had to get in a word with Mai." Milon had a very thick accent. He was speaking American English but it was laced with a strange tone that nearly drawled.

"I'm originally from Louisiana. New Orleans to be exact. I've been surrounded by the supernatural since infancy. My great grandmother was a voodoo priestess, her grandmother and so forth. The practice died down with my grandma. Though I was taught the ways before my great grandmother died. Rest her soul." He said with a shake of his head.

"I was gifted with psychemistry. However, I have great control over it. I can tap into an entire person's life by touching their palms. From their past to their future and their ending."

Mai had heard many different psychic abilities through Madoka and what little knowledge Naru had given her. But having a real life person speaking so casually about their own abilities similar to her own was rewarding and yet still so baffling.

"Oh wow... that's really impressive!" Mai chirped.

"You find me impressive?!" He began to laugh merrily.

"I must say you are the melting pot of psychic abilities. I've never met someone with as many abilities as you. No less than astral projection. Teleportation is even rare amongst us and you've succeeded in that aspect as well. Truly fascinating."

"The teleportation only works when I'm asleep. I'm not much help unless I sleep to be fair. Before Madoka, I didn't even believe I could astral project. I assumed it was lucid dreaming until Ma- I mean, my coworker went missing and I found her, gave my house key and when we finally reached her she gave it back. My dreams weren't just dreams after all."

"Perhaps it were lucid dreaming." Ian, the oldest spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe you had given your coworker the key before her disappearance and instead dreamt loosely about her having it." Ian's tone was condescending and authoritative. Which confused Mai greatly as she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"No we had a conversation and I gave her the key as a promise to find her."

"What proof do you have that this conversation took place?" He stood with his arms crossed a look of complete boredom took over his entire features. Mai blinked twice before responding.

"Well, we did find her thanks to me. And she could confirm it if you asked."

"Where is she then?" He smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

Mai wanted to scream out that Masako was the woman whom she saved. She wanted to bring her, Ayako and Lin right over to dispel this rude man from any further patronizing comments. She knew she was telling the truth but she supposed he had a right to be skeptical since it seemed only two people witnessed what transpired; herself and Masako. And Mai was certain Masako would never admit to such an event, though her life was saved. The prude medium would never assist Mai no matter what. Not even the cost of her own life.

"She doesn't want to be revealed." Mai sighed tiredly.

"Then there are no witness accounts."

"There are!" She exclaimed in desperation.

"Mr. Kaulitz, you're making her uncomfortable." Torsten spoke up suddenly. A look of complete pity in his eyes. Mai looked away from him.

"Yes, I suggest we all speak on a lighter subject."

"And we will, Mr. Moore." He responded to the young man of color. Then he turned his complete gaze on Mai. "However, I find it convenient that only yourself and your coworker can account for your astral projection."

Mai couldn't understand why Ian was adamant on questioning her. She could not reveal whom she had saved but there were multiple witnesses there that day. And she'd practice over the years so she could gladly show him but he made no comments about it. It seemed he only wanted to disprove her ability altogether.

"I couldn't take anyone with me and she was taken by a demonic spirit by herself. But the witnesses saw her hand me my key." She spoke firmly, feeling flustered and a bit angered.

Her eyes widen when she heard a humorless laugh come from the older German man.

"When I was told physical evidence existed I had doubts and my assumptions were accurate." He smirked in victory. "There's nothing of interest here." He waved his hand off at her dismissively.

Mai stood feeling a myriad of emotion run through. Mainly being humiliation, anger, shock and overall helplessness. How one man could be so cruel was beyond her. She couldn't outright point the person out without giving up their modesty. She knew he wouldn't validate the others claim because they weren't in the astral projection. It was a lost cause. He simply wouldn't believe her until she showed him herself.

Determined to wipe that smug smile off his face. She placed her hands on her hips and was about to place the offer on the table until another participant spoke.

"Don't be an idiot, Mai. You do not have to prove yourself to this man."

The retort Mai were to say was lost on her by the usage of her name. It was him. Him. Oliver Davis was speaking to her and no less defending her. And... Wait? He called her an idiot. Face turning bright red she glared at him openly. But he wasn't looking at her at all but at Ian Kaulitz who didn't look too pleased with Oliver's presence.

"Renowned Dr. Davis." He spoke with pure jealously. "Can you attest for this girl."

Mai wanted to roll her imaginary sleeves up and knock some manners into the old man but decided it against it for Naru was speaking.

"No I cannot attest what happened in the astral projection. But it matters of little importance because that is not what you seek."

"Tell me, Dr. Davis, what do I seek then?" Ian narrowed his eyes almost playfully. "Your deductive skills are extraordinarily appraised. Impress me." He demanded.

Mai couldn't believe the audacity this old man had! She looked around the rest of the group which was growing in numbers by the minute. A battle of wits against Naru was an entertaining one. Also a losing battle.

"You've studied parapsychology for over three decades, Mr. Kaulitz. And you've been told there is physical evidence that astral projection exists yet you deny the very girl who can provide you your proof."

"Your point?" Ian asked bored.

"Are you a parapsychologist dedicated to your work or are you dedicated to your non belief?"

"What is your aim, Dr. Davis?"

"That I've never seen a parapsychologist with cognitive dissonance, is all." Oliver shrugged.

"Excuse me." Ian Kaulitz expression bewildered.

"You've heard me correctly, sir." Oliver's eyes narrowed in that impossibly intimidating way. "As a parapsychologist you're naturally skeptical until you've been produced with evidential substance. You're being presented with such, no less a physical human female and you opt to discard her. Is it because the failing research you did fifteen years back left you emotionally incompetent toward anything relating to astral projection? Or is it that you're intimidated by the very evidence in front of you? I've deduced it's a winning combination of both."

Ian Kaulitz stood still in his shock and embarrassment. A boy thrice his age had successfully silenced him and anything else he could retort on the matter of Mai's ability.

Everyone in the group began to whisper furiously on the matter of research Ian Kaulitz did fifteen years before. Mai wondered herself about that research and especially how Naru knew. But the thought was silenced for she guessed Naru knew everything.

"Miststück!" The word spoken was filled with venom and from Torsten's reaction it wasn't a good word by far.

"English please. It's rather rude for you to speak so vulgarly about me when two of the others in our conversation cannot speak German."

"There's no need. I have nothing further to say on the matter." He replied haughtily. "Torsten, we are leaving the company of these people." He spoke with disgust leaving without the younger man.

Torsten looked toward Mai standing stiffly as if upset.

"Mr. Kaulitz is my mentor." He let the words sink in for a few seconds. Mai gasped at the revelation but soon felt pity that Torsten had to work under such a rude man.

"I was invited by him rather than the convention so I must go. But I would love to keep in contact with you, Miss. Taniyama, if you will have me?" His light blue eyes begged her.

Mai couldn't openly reject him in front of all these people nor did she want to really. He seemed to be a good person and he caught her attention from the start. His good looks did help for the extra push.

"I'd like that very much, Torsten." She smiled shyly.

Soon a card was slipped into her thin fingers. She shivered when she felt Torsten's fingers brush against her own lightly. He smiled gently at her and began to back away. Mai focused on his eyes which were staring into hers. She could see from the way his eyes bored into her own that he was apologetic for everything that was said and had transpired.

"I believe you." Was mouthed from his lips. She didn't have the opportunity to say anything as he swiftly turned around and followed after his mentor whom left the entire building.

A throat was cleared. Mai hadn't even realized she was still staring after the German man. She looked to see who cleared their throat but found three mischievous smiles and a face with an unreadable expression staring at her. Mai took a step back and wondered when Ayako and Madoka had been standing there. She also wanted to shy away from Milon's lecherous expression. And lastly there was him... Always him. He looked rather displeased from his eyes but his expression read nothing. Her face heated up.

"My my Mai. You have great taste in men!" Ayako exclaimed.

Mai rolled her eyes in exasperation. She hadn't seen Ayako in years and the woman was speaking to her as if three years were only yesterday. The woman hadn't changed at all.

"He's a notably intelligent young man, Torston Huebl." Madako stood a look of wonderment on her face. "Very good credentials. Graduated grade school early, went on to a good university and graduated early with honors, and now he's working under the Dr. Ian Kaulitz." She finished listing off the many qualities of Tortson Huebl with her fingers. A happy smile on her face.

"Impressive." Milon whispered.

"That rude old man? Who cares." Ayako looked to her manicured nails.

"He was Noll before Noll was Noll." Madoka remarked.

"I don't appreciate the comparisons Madako. He's nothing like me." Naru grimaced.

"You're both rude." Mai said quietly amongst herself but it wasn't lost on the ever listening Oliver.

"Do not mumble, Mai. It isn't becoming." He smirked in her direction.

An array of emotions succumbed her. She felt anger that the first thing he had to say to her were words spoken as if three years ago were a mirror of yesterday. He was going to pretend that their history hadn't existed, that he hadn't taken away her job, her family, her nativity and hope. How dare he even think to refer to her by her first name when he hadn't concerned himself with her wellbeing since his departure.

"Taniyama is what you will address me by Dr. Davis." She said in a deathly tone in her native tongue.

The others felt the tension from the words spoken. If Oliver had felt that tension he didn't show it at all.

"You're being an idiot. A simple thank you will suffice." Switching to Japanese with ease he spoke dismissing her words as nothing more than exaggeration. That was his mistake.

Her eyes narrowed down dangerously and she could feel her hands forming into small fists. Ayako placed her hand upon Mai's shoulder but the girl stepped boldly in front of Oliver. He didn't move but his eyes did hold surprise.

"I'm no longer an acquaintance of yours for you to speak so formally to me nor for you to speak on my behalf." She seethed in a low voice. "I did not ask for saving nor did I need it." He scoffed at her words but she only continued poking his chest with her index finger.

"You said yourself that it was useless trying to dispel Mr. Kaulitz. So no matter what I had said it would have been futile. He'll believe what he believes. You can take the shining knight armor off, it doesn't suit you." Her biting words left a satisfactory smile on her face. Of course a battle of wits with Oliver was a losing one.

"So we've been reading a dictionary, huh?" He responded with an eyebrow raised.

A resounding slap was heard through the room. Everyone froze.

Mai had slapped the Oliver Davis. He stood unmoving and unwavering. Mai however had just relaxed her stance for her whole body powered the slap. She breathed out heavily before speaking.

"Don't you dare speak to me so disrespectfully again." Her eyes held an anger that startled everyone around her. "I'm not an idiot. I've never been an idiot. And I don't need you, Oliver!"

She stormed off without a second glance.

Running as fast as her heels could take her Mai found herself a few yards outside of the hotel resort. She only stopped running to take off the heels. Tears were welling in her eyes from her actions, the words that came from her lips and the emotions emanating from her.

She told herself if and when she saw Naru that she wouldn't be malicious. She would be on her best behavior and civil toward him if he spoke to her. But that had gone left quickly. She had slapped him. The tears that wanted to fall did rapidly. As she leaned against a car falling to her knees.

She did not feel good about her actions. She did not like the feelings that ran through her. She did not like the look in Naru's eyes.

He looked...hurt.

And then as suddenly as the thought came of his feelings she straightened her body. Did he care about her feelings when he rejected her? Did he care about her when he took away her job? Her family? No he hadn't.

That first year was the most difficult of her life. She struggled with two jobs, finishing her senior year of school, sorting through why her surrogate family hadn't contacted her anymore and mourning over not only Naru but Gene as well. She was reminded in that year that she was alone and for more than half of her existence she had always been that way.

But still... Why did it bother her so much that she hurt Naru in anyway? She should have felt joy at the chance to give him some of his own medicine. But it hadn't felt anything like that.

She knew she had to apologize. It wouldn't be for his sake though. It would be for her own conscious. She wanted to right her wrongs. Naru didn't deserve that from her no matter how horribly he treated her. She wasn't that person.

She couldn't hate him. But it felt easy.

Madoka was in front of Mai shortly after her departure. She kneeled down in front of the young woman and the pity she felt couldn't be covered.

"Let's get out of here. I can't be around these snobs for too long." Madako attempted a smile and a tired laugh escaped Mai. Madako grabbed Mai's hands pulling her up to her feet after a minute and the two began walking toward their vehicle.

The dark clouds in the sky were nearly overpowering the moon but somehow some light found its way through the cracks. Mai lifted her chin upward, slightly. Her eyes taking in whatever light she could capture. Her feet, her head and especially her heart felt heavy.

"I'm sorry." The words slipped through on their own.

A long moment of silence passed before a reply was heard.

"Noll knows."

"How-"

"Mai, Noll may seem devoid of empathetic feelings but he is not. I'm not saying what happened between you two was wrong. I'm saying he's just as human. Full of flaws, mistakes and emotions."

When they reached the car Mai silently sat in the passenger seat buckling in her seatbelt. Madako took her keys out from her purse but paused before putting them in the ignition. She looked at Mai a serious expression placed where a youthful face was normally seen. Mai held her gaze concerned from the expression.

"It'll do you good to forgive him, Mai. Holding onto this hatred will only change you. It won't change what happened three years ago."

With those last words, Madako started the car and they drove off to her apartment.

Mai leaned into her seat her eyes looking out her window thinking of the words spoken not too long ago. There was truth to them. She couldn't change what happened three years ago and she couldn't make Naru be apologetic. She did change. At first she thought it was for the better. She was much more intelligent, she was more mature, self aware and independent. But she became bitter, reserved and hateful.

A single tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away quickly before shutting her eyes tight. She almost wished tonight hadn't happen. Though when it came to being in Oliver's presence she never felt resentment. She could never resent him. And that scared her.

Three years was truly yesterday.

 **A/N:** Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is mostly a filler chapter. So my apologies if you find it boring. Most likely I'll be updating the next chapter during the weekend. Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. I appreciate it.

Chapter 4

The month of April was giving way to May and each day was agonizing for the young woman. Oliver had announced at the seminar nearly three weeks ago that he would open up Japan's SPR in the next month and here May would be arriving in two days. The anxiety felt for seeing the young man again, if he even wanted to employ her, was nerve wracking. She had also not seen Madako since the seminar. For the mentor decided to stay in England for a few weeks.

Pacing in nothing but a long shirt that came to her thighs, and shorts that barely passed the shirt, she aimlessly cleaned her already clean apartment. The only lighting in the house came from the drawn windows. Mai preferred sunlight rather than turning on a lamp. The bright spring sun was giving her small living room the perfect glow all while music from her favorite pop station played. However she droned out the sound and soon enough she realized she was only sweeping dust in an exact circle. Sighing loudly she threw the broom down.

Mai wasn't tolerable to patience. Often she was known for her impatience from peers and close friends. As soon as she arrived back in Japan she had met up with majority of SPR. Bou-San, John Brown, Yasuhara and Ayako whom arranged it all. They had all met at the same ramen shop they often went to three years previous and the reunion was filled with John's kind smile, Yasuhara's endless flirting, Ayako's trademark remarks and Bou-San's ruffling of her much longer hair.

Much had not changed between them but their lives had been extremely busy since. Mai was reminded again with their present circumstances that three years, in fact, was a very long time.

John Brown had physically changed into quite the handsome man. No longer did his face hold the boyish charm that always gave her that pleasing smile. Instead was a man with sculpted hard features and impossibly greener eyes. He traveled more and planned on opening a Catholic Church in the vicinity.

Yasuhara had not changed much physically but he impressively had gotten a few of his essays published into the school books for certain courses. Which he gloated about arrogantly. He was a junior now in university and was studying in international business, which was no surprise to everyone. Yasuhara was still as much as a smooth talker as he was three years previously.

Ayako was still a part time doctor at her parents hospital. She still cleansed earth bound spirits, that hardly existed, and still wore lots of flattering makeup.

Takigawa had just ended his band's final tour. Two of his band mates were beginning to raise families and found the band distracting. Takigawa certainly held reserves about the abrupt breakup, especially in their prime. So he claimed. But he was determined to start another group. Ayako, of course, told him he should quit while he was ahead saying he'll never top the 140 album sales he made. This comment caused an abrupt argument that had Yasuhara instigating merrily and leaving John Brown rather uncomfortable. Mai only laughed. So deliriously happy she cried at the end of the night not wanting their reunion to end. But she was promised nothing further would come between them not even in death, as Yasuhara so kindly put into joking words.

Mai smiled leaned against the back of her couch. The ring of her cellphone had her clumsily stumbling backward in quite the awkward landing. Her legs were above her head and her back was twisted to the right on the brown cushion. She blew hairs out of her face before righting herself and grabbing her cellphone from the coffee table.

"You would think being a psychic I would have known the phone would ring." She stated in an agitated tone before answering the phone.

"Konichiwa!" She excited spoke into the receiver.

"'Ello Mai! What took you so damn long to answer the phone?!"

Mai could only name one person more impatient than herself. That person was Madoka.

"Sorry was spring cleaning."

"On a Saturday?"

The statement was clearly laced with concern about her not getting out enough for her age. However two things were of no substance to this concern. One, Mai was normally working a dead end job so she hadn't the time to go out. And secondly...

"It's Sunday morning, Madoka."

"Hahaha! That's right! I forgot the time difference. It's rather late here."

Madoka was still in England and forgot the time difference clearly. Things like this always seemed to slip past the strawberry blonde haired woman's mind. Mai only smiled in humor at the situation but wondered why she was receiving such a late call. It was certainly past midnight where Madako was.

"I called to inform you that I'll be arriving in Japan on May 1st."

That wasn't the news Mai was expecting. And a small part of her admitted it wasn't the news she wanted to hear. But still she smiled kindly.

"I'm glad. I wish you safe travels!"

"Hopefully Lin and Oliver arrive safely tomorrow as well."

Mai nearly dropped her phone but luckily after the second attempt to catch the falling phone she caught it. She held it with a much more tighter grip.

"Naru is coming back?" She asked innocently.

A laugh on the other end of the phone could be heard.

"Of course! You think he was bluffing at the seminar? He also plans on opening SPR and employing the same employees from three years ago if willing."

Mai had to catch her breath. She was grateful she was sitting down because her wild heart beat was causing her to be faint.

"He would like to employ you again, Taniyama."

Mai gasped into the phone and silently cursed herself for that careless display of emotion. She was feeling so much at that moment. She was certain though of one thing. She didn't want to feel happy about this.

Before she spoke into the phone she thought much clearer about the situation. Questions began to form rapidly. Had everyone been informed already? Why hadn't Oliver contact her about the job himself? And would she be given her old position as an assistant? His assistant.

Anger started to form in the pit of her stomach. If he thought she would become his assistant again he was dead wrong. And for him to not even ask her himself but have Madako do his bidding was just so...rude.

"Why are you informing me, Madako?"

"Thought I should tell you first before the email got to you. Also that I've been mentoring you for two difficult years. Now is your time to shine!"

Mai had caught the innocent slight and rolled her eyes at the older woman's antics. But she knew it was kindness and anticipation on the other end of the line.

"If Naru thinks I'll be making his tea he's got another thing coming!" She declared annoyingly.

"Noll doesn't drink tea. So nothing to worry about."

The statement had the young woman frozen in her spot. When had he stopped drinking tea? She knew him to be an complete tea addict. Had he gone to some rehabilitation center and done a 12 step program. She giggled at the thought of Naru sitting in a circle with other addicts and introducing himself.

 _"Hello, I am Oliver."_

 _"Hello Oliver."_

 _"I'm here because I'm a tea addict."_

"Helloooooo!" Madako cooed into the phone.

"Sorry sorry!" Mai ,once again, cursed herself for her careless behavior.

"No problem! Aha. I'm sure this is a lot to take in."

She sighed in response. It certainly was. In more ways than one.

"Well, I'm bidding you a good day as I will retire for the rest of this late evening. See ya soon, Mai!"

"Sleep well, Madako!" Mai smiled into the response. A resounding click was heard and the call was at an end.

Oliver was returning. Naru was coming back.

The sentences were repeated multiple times in her head and the emotion that followed multiplied. She was fearful. Dreadfully scared of what would come with his arrival, including the feelings that would arise. Deep in the back of her mind she wanted to see him. She wanted to interact with him, have him notice her and her changes. She would not be his love sick tea maiden as she once was. She would be someone to rival, someone of power... A woman. So often had he and everyone else treated her as a child and she would no longer stand for it. She was different. Her heartbreak had ensured this difference.

A ping came from her laptop. Walking over to the small dining room table she noticed a new email. Noticing the email address was from Oliver Davis. She had a mini panic then opened the email.

 _Mai Taniyama,_

 _The month of May will be the official opening of SPR in the Shibuya district of Japan._

 _I am contacting for your previous employment three years prior. No longer will you be serviced as an assistant but an investigator. Your compensation will have increased as well as your benefits for this promotion._

 _On May 1st there will be a grand opening with a selection of food, drinks and getting reacquainted with the rest of the employees._

 _The time this begins will be at 9am sharp. Be prompt._

 _Dr. Oliver Davis,  
Parapsychologist_

How dare he?! Assuming she would take the position already was just like the narcissist. He hadn't even asked her if she would take the position as his investigator. Nor did he ask her if she would come to the grand opening. Instead his jeering words, "be prompt" could be heard in her mind.

From reading the email she could assume that the rest of the old gang would be there. As he stated that it would be an opportunity to be reacquainted again. She wondered if they had received emails as well. Picking up her cellphone from her coffee table she scrolled down her limited contacts and dialed Bou-San's number. After two dials he answered.

"Hey hey Jou-Chan! What's up?"

She smiled at how familiar and welcoming Monk's voice was.

"Hello Bou-San! I had a question..."

"Is this a boy question? Because Mai you're never too young to date." Mai sighed in good humor at Monk's classic commentary on the male specimen. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Give it some time and leave the boys alone. They're all up to no good!" Monk said with such vigor.

Her cheeks had become quite red from his declaration. She had become flustered.

"No no that's not it at all!"

"Well then what could it..." A pause could be heard than a strange noise was heard. Mai raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"This isn't about Naru by any chance is it?" She immediately recognized Monk's leering tone.

"Not exactly..."

"Oh Jou-Chan! Are you still in love with Naru?!" He gawked.

"Absolutely not! I can't stand him!" She had gotten so riled up she breathes heavily.

Silence passed and then an awkward cough came from the other line.

"Oh um... I'm sorry, Mai. It's so strange to hear you be so upset with someone." She was going to reply to his apology but his last added statement made her come to a complete stop. "It's not like you."

The words were spoken so softly she almost missed them. It wasn't like her. The girl monk knew three years ago didn't have the heart to hate. Who she was presently had three years of question, loss, sorrow, loneliness, anger and rejection festered within her spirit. She knew it weren't healthy to feel this way but she just did. And it hurt knowing others found her incapable of emotions other than joy.

Every person was a factor of light and darkness. No matter how much more one possessed the other still existed. And she were no exception. She was hurt by Oliver and she had a right to feel these emotions that were suppressed not by her own doing but another.

Deciding not to reply to previous statement she decided to be direct.

"Tell me if you're coming back to SPR, please?" The exhaustion was clear in her voice, that much the Monk gathered.

"Yes. Naru called myself and Ayako. I haven't checked on the others yet but I'm sure they're all coming back."

Just as she thought. He hadn't even the decency to call her. She deserved so much more from him. She wanted respect and to not be treated as a child that needed to be walked around egg shells. How she weren't good enough for a phone call was beyond her understanding. All she could assume was that Oliver still had something against her. Maybe he did find her stupid, obnoxious and childish afterall. Great sadness overcame her but she washed it down with ease. She expected nothing less from him. Three years had built up from his prior behavior towards her. She could only believe that the no contact was a reflection of how he always felt for her. If anything the anger she felt at the moment was against herself for feeling susceptible to hope.

"Hm."

"Are you alright?" Bou-San asked so dearly.

She wanted to tell him but it were futile. She was the one in the way of her own feelings. It was a one way street and involving others whom she just got reacquainted with was not what she wanted.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Bou-San." She said with as much ease as possible.

"No problem no problem!" Bou-San's enthusiastic voice was back. She had a small smile appear on her face.

"Would you like to get together later for icecream?" He spoke with a bargaining tone.

"I'm not sure.."

"My treat!" He added in quickly.

He knew she enjoyed summer mango passion icecream around this time. He also knew whenever she was down from Naru or school related things that icecream was the cure. Especially if he purchased her cone. So he wasn't surprised when he heard her give a heavy sigh.

"What time?"

"I'll be over to pick you up at 2!"

She imagined Monk was doing a small victory dance at the moment. She giggled to herself and remembered he needed her address.

"I'll give you my address."

"No need. I remember." He said without hesitation.

"It's been three years!" She stuttered out.

Monk's memory was good as she remembered but he had only taken her home a matter of five times. How he could possibly remember with that duration of time was astounding.

A soft sigh was heard and she straightened her stance knowing Monk's tone was turning serious.

"I couldn't stay away from you exactly, Mai." He confessed. "Sometimes I would drive by and look up at your window to see your light on. It gave me some comfort that you were alright."

Tears welled up in Mai's eyes. Never did she imagine a declaration such as that one. He hadn't forgotten her. He wanted to know she was alright and for those three years she wondered the same. It was so so bittersweet to know that he longed to see her just as much as she longed to see him. Takigawa had always been one of her dearest friends even against gender and age. She knew that the duration of time hadn't effected a thing. Love always remained. It seemed to be a repetitive lesson in the past weeks. But a pleasant one.

"I'll be ready at 2." Mai said with a new attitude.

Slowly but surely she was finding herself again.

Late at night, after spending the day with Takigawa, Mai lay in bed wondering if she should go to the grand opening of SPR. Heck, she even wondered if she should work for SPR again.

SPR wasn't necessarily the problem. She loved the line of work. Helping families, the poor souls trapped by resentment and emotions and being around her paranormal family. But Naru would be there. And Mai wasn't certain she was ready to see him daily. Especially with the feelings that were surfacing as if they never left.

But Madako's words were ringing in her head constantly.

She didn't want to harbor hate. She didn't want to feel this anger and sadness control her. She wanted to do what she loved most. And she loved SPR. She loved feeling like she were herself. Naru wouldn't be the reason for her turning down the opportunity. It would be her own fault.

She would go.

And she would apologize to Naru for her behavior the night of the convention. He seemed to have forgiven her with his asking her to be an employee again. But still.

There was much Mai had to ponder but she would think through things once she got there. For now, she would sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _The next chapter the case will finally be introduced and onto the supernatural/horror! I must admit... I really like this chapter. Please enjoy._

Chapter 5

Mai had examined herself in the mirror for practically the fifth time in over half an hour. Unsure of her appearance and then questioning why she had even cared to begin with.

Today was SPR's opening day. Today would be the official reunion of all her old coworkers including her narcissistic boss whom last she saw she slapped across the face. Running her hands down her nude pencil skirt to wipe away the sweat forming on her hands she sighed out loud and looked at the mirror again. Now the sixth time.

She wanted to look good. She wanted to be impressionable- viewed as more mature, more sophisticated... pretty. She closed her eyes and shook her head. For all the things she wanted to be viewed as by everyone she could feel the inkling of admission that this was in the hopes to get some attention from him. But why? Why want to be viewed as pretty as well? Feelings that were supposed to die down were still there. It was apparent at the convention, (before it even!) when she placed her hands upon Oliver and now in her mirror.

That hurt. The rejection.

She looked at the full length mirror seeing flowing ginger hair that couldn't decide if it wanted to be straight or curly, a white blouse with ruffles coming down the front, and a nude pencil skirt past her knees. She wore very little makeup only accentuating her eyes with liner and mascara, her lips only being touched by balm and her cheeks naturally blushed from her own nervousness. This would do. Classy, work friendly, and mature. She paired the attire with a pair of nude pumps that Madoka gave her a time ago.

Looking past her shoulder were a mountain of clothes thrown all over the ground of the small room. Mai slightly grimaced realizing she'd have to clean this up later. Quickly deciding to leave before she choose another look she ran out the door and headed toward the Shibuya district feeling slightly agitated at her contradicting feelings.

When Mai boarded the subway the slight agitation she felt prior to the subway intensified immensely for one reason alone. She slapped a hand on her forehead realizing that yet again she was going to be late.

Naru's "be prompt" message rang in her head annoyingly. She could just see him smirking in this small victory and turning into his office with a "Mai tea" followed after. She furrowed her eyebrows together in anger but stopped at the notice of the other passengers staring at her worriedly. She bowed apologizing before exiting off the train to her stop. Such a familiar scene to a familiar place all while having familiar feelings. This had to be either hell or a bad case of dejavu.

She stood outside the building for a long while staring up at her inevitable. She knew once inside she'd be greeted by her friends, she would see new faces interested in what SPR was all about, and she would see Naru. Clicking her heel, arms crossed and uncomfortably twitching did she finally bite her lip and decide to just march right up there.

 _You can do this. You're better now._

The office was exactly how it had been those years prior with the exception of the orange and silver balloons in all corners, the many future clients and all the finger foods laid out. She had been waved down by Yasuhara who was speaking with Monk, John and Ayako. Lin and Madoka were not too far off in a rather heated conversation that made the pair look oddly intimate, Madoka catching Mai's stare winked at the girl causing Mai to want to disappear.

Already she felt like she could fade into the wall.

"Mai, I love your color choice!" Ayako gushed while looking her up and down until her eyes landed on the heels.

"You call those heels." She pointed with a raised eyebrow thinking the heel too small.

Mai narrowed her eyes already feeling her feathers being ruffled within two minutes of entering.

"Don't listen to the old hag, Mai." Monk rufflied her hair earning a deadly grimace from the short girl.

"She's just noticing how mature you've gotten and how old that makes her." He smiled proudly.

A resonating THAWT echoed in the room causing nearly all patrons to look. Ayako had used her purse as a weapon slinging it hard across the back of Monk's head who rubbed at it achingly.

"You old b-" he nearly gritted before John interrupted the bickering couple.

"Let's all try to get along. Alright friends." The young blonde priest placing his hands on their shoulders. He then smiled at Mai, the only boyish feature he had now.

"Mai, you look lovely." Before Mai could get out a thank you she could see Yasuhara's lecherous grin in the making.

"Oh yes, Mai." He smiled predatory like. Inching closer to her ear he said loud enough for the group to hear.

"Good enough to eat." He then nipped Mai's shoulder playfully earning a jab in the stomach by the ginger haired girl.

"Kill it, Yasuhara." Mai threatened warningly. While Yasu rubbed the sore spot.

"I was just doing what ole John boy couldn't." He smirked at the priest who's eyes widened and hands immediately held onto his silver cross around his neck.

"Mai, they were much more behaved before you came in." Madoka smirked as she walked up to the group.

"I've barely said a word!" Mai insisted throwing her hands up dramatically.

"That's just like you, Mai. Blaming us for the behavior you caused." Monk shook his head playfully jeering the young woman. An irritable noise escaped Mai's nose causing a few chuckles to escape from everyone.

"Welcome back, everyone."

All noises and movement stopped not at the greeting but by who said it. Mai looked to Lin who was looking at her. The man hadn't aged, he was still the very same tall dark and handsome as he'd always been except his eyes held a slight mirth now and though his lips looked to be in a thin line if one paid close attention, as Mai had, they would notice the slight stretch upward from the left corner of his mouth. A smile. Mai slowly broke into the infectious smile she had had many days of SPR.

"Good to be back, Lin."

Almost an hour in and Mai felt fine. In fact she felt pretty damn good. She was laughing away with her dearest friends, met some friendly clients and even had polite conversation with Lin. So caught up in the nostalgia and the new memories she were creating in SPR did something vital pass her thoughts. Immediately her mood changed to apprehension she realized that there had been two people she hadn't spoken with or even seen yet. Naru and Masako.

 _Where were they?_

Thoughts of Masako's indication that her and Naru were more intimate played in her head. She shook her head certain that couldn't be the case. Masako had once manipulated Naru knowing and using his true identity as leverage. If Mai knew anything about him she would gather he found that rather despicable and even pathetic no matter how many years had passed. But still weren't she just as despicable and pathetic. Telling a man you loved him just after he found his dead twin brother's body in a lake was pretty damn low. Becoming frustrated at her negative thoughts she turned to make for the restroom when she quite literally bumped into someone.

"Clumsy girl!" A hiss like voice scolded.

Of course it was Masako.

"Sorry about that." Out of habit Mai apologized but soon regretted it with the utter disgust displayed on Masako's features.

"Don't be sorry be careful!"

Mai looked the young woman up and down. Masako was strikingly beautiful. She had always been beautiful but she had grown into a refined beauty. Pale complexion like the sweetest milk, onyx eyes that were deep like pools, thin lips that looked like they'd never been touched. All of her dolled in a cream colored kimono that sported royal purple wisteria vines adorning it. She was so beautiful. Mai couldn't understand how someone this beautiful could be filled with such hatred that it made every feature, and every designer outfit look utterly hideous.

"I truly feel sorry for you, Masako."

Whatever retort Masako thought Mai was going to give her was not that. The young woman's mouth was agape but closed quickly upon notice, a smirk forming.

"And do tell, why ever should you feel that way?" She spoke down to Mai as if the young woman were a child.

Mai recounted on their history and that at one point things were getting slightly better. But maybe that had been one of her crazy dreams. What had created this hostile atmosphere, what all of this was about was that Masako had been burned too by the very same man Mai hated. Naru.

Masako needn't want for anything for she always had it. Money, material items, attention, men... but she couldn't have Oliver. And so her misguided feelings brought her to the conclusion that she really cared for him when it was all in lust for his attention, attention she could not easily get. And just as Mai knew this from years of dwindling on their relationship she knew Masako would never admit to this. The woman probably couldn't acknowledge it due to her pride. Mai could have argued with her. She could have childishly bickered with her and stooped low as Masako had but things were different now. And it was because she now understood Masako.

Masako so misguided by her own feelings felt that any little attention Oliver paid to Mai took away the attention she felt she deserved. All jealousy over someone who was equally just as valueless to Oliver as she was. Mai never had Oliver and for Masako to hold so tightly onto this grudge over a man whom cared for neither girls was...sad.

"He's never been mine, Masako. It's time to let it go, don't you think?"

There was a flash of something in Masako's onyx eyes. Something Mai wanted to examine and understand but just as it quickly took over it left leaving in its wake outrage having Mai step back.

"If anything, I feel sorry that you've proven my point. My point being made at the convention in London. All of this..." Her crisp tone ending with her gesturing around the office. "Is still. For. Him." Each word accentuated for emphasis.

"Welcome back."

After the entire encounter with Masako the young woman made her way through the crowd and into the kitchen. The only quiet and secluded area other than the offices. She pressed her palms onto the grey countertop to her left and breathed out evenly. Masako's encounters always left her feeling drained of energy. And though she were angry the underline emotion was hurt. She understood the anger and bitterness Masako was experiencing however all of her emotional energy was being directed to the wrong person! Oliver yet again was at fault. Still after all those years he had the effect of having two women bicker over him jealously. She couldn't help but chuckle even at such a petty joke. She looked down at the countertop reminded that she spent a huge amount of time here.

There was a time Mai had stood in this very kitchen making tea for the man she loved most. Her mother's recipes and ways came through to her hands and she worked evenly.

On days he was stuck in the office pressured by the piling work, she made him green tea with ginseng. He never thanked her through words but the look in his eyes after the first sip was worthy enough to be considered the greatest appreciation.

When the others had come in the office to visit Mai and he had a headache from their constant chatter she made him simple tea. She would let it chill, add a teaspoon of vanilla and lavender. He always relaxed after that. And Mai would remind him that they missed him just as much.

But the most rare tea she made him was for the days she loved him most. When he smirk in her direction and say, "Mai tea". When he would save her from a vengeful spirit or sacrifice his own safety. When she would babble to him and stop talking believing he weren't listening but then he'd amaze her by asking her to continue right where she stopped. When he would carry her when she fell into one of her sleeping spells. When he would only look for her eyes in a room full of many people. When she felt most loved she made him black tea with milk and sugar. It was only when she made that tea would he tell her to sit and pour some for herself. It was his way of asking her to be with him. At least that's what she use to believe.

But now these cabinets were bare. Nothing was inside them. And she often wondered the same about Oliver. Was there anything there? She believed so strongly at one point. Could even tell you exactly what was in there. Now, nothing felt certain anymore. The girl with accurate intuition had lost a bit of herself.

She sighed letting her fingers drag slowly down a cabinet and turned herself around to where her bum was leaned against the counter. She nearly jumped on top of the thing when she noticed Naru sitting in one of the chairs from the small dining table. He was watching her the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in here?!" She yelled accusingly.

When she tried to look into his eyes for what he may have been feeling he averted his gaze from her and looked straight ahead.

"I felt no need to."

"Narciss- ohh never mind." Mai covered her lips feelings agitated that she were to make remarks like old times. "What are you doing in here, anyhow?" She asked to make polite conversation.

She wondered if he would even speak. A minute had passed since she asked the question and he didn't move to look at her at all in that time. Slowly he sighed to himself and spoke.

"I wanted silence so I found it."

She knew the conversation died from there. He would not ask her why she were in the kitchen. Before she found it a pride thing now she questioned if it were because he truly did not care. She bit her lower lip and turned away from the man that broke her spirit.

Rummaging through the bare cabinets remembering how often she touched them, taking out ingredients for his tea. She was always considerate on how to make his tea even in her anger. Now it was a bitter memory that would stay a memory. She hadn't heard him move out of his chair to go to the office and found it strange. It were obvious she was staying in the kitchen and their conversation was dead. Why hadn't he retreated to his office yet? She didn't need to turn around to know what was going on his mind.

The convention came into play. His insensitive words, her callous ones and finally the slap. The look in his eyes betrayed him. He was shocked and mostly hurt. Why he was hurt? She couldn't decipher. She didn't matter to him. Actions spoke louder than words. Three years of no contact, telling her family to not speak to her and the rejection made it all clear. There was nothing there for her. Not even friendship. She didn't want to cry but sometimes the thought of him made her cry with ease. She refused to do so in front of him. So she would divert her feelings to his own.

"You're thinking." She said.

"Aren't I always?" He countered not bothering to turn his body to engage in conversation.

"No, sometimes you're just being. Right now, you're thinking." Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed in thought.

He scooted his chair back and turned himself to look at her. He was ready to engage in a conversation with her. Her heart did a leap so she silently scolded herself for feeling something close to happy that he actually wanted her opinion.

"Tell me, Mai. What am I thinking about?" His words weren't condescending but curious. He truly wanted to know.

"Taniyama." She corrected him grimacing at how loosely her name fell from his lips. She shook her head and continued. "And you're thinking when will I apologize for what happened at the convention."

A moment of silence passed and Mai thought maybe she were wrong with her thoughts until he spoke.

"What has brought you to this conclusion?" His eyes were looking at her own now and she locked in on that.

"If you wanted a moment to yourself you would have reclined to your office. But instead you allowed yourself to be in the kitchen and upon my presence. You stayed. You expected me to have words with you. So the matter was when I would say them."

She felt breathless and had a hard time deciphering the fluctuation of emotions that were in his blue iris. Finally she saw a small genuine smile touch his features and she nearly gasped. He hardly ever smiled.

"Excellent deduction skills." His eyes were narrowed in a way she'd only seen once.

She wasn't sure how to feel in this moment. Flattered he complimented her for her brain? Hurt that it took so long to be of interest? Or absolutely nothing because she was looking into his every word and action too closely? She went with the last thought. He was just speaking the truth.

Mai learned through Oliver that the truth wasn't always pretty or wanted. She learned that sometimes the truth was just that. It could be held with intention of the best and worst kind, it could simply just be a factual statement but it was never sincere. Oliver was never sincere.

"I would be flattered but I've lost my respect for you."

The words came out with such a fluidity that she even covered her mouth to stop them. She wasn't talking about respect at all. She was talking about the love she had for him. And if he picked that up, which eventually he would, she hoped he wouldn't speak on it. He looked at her with that unreadable expression she hated so much and loosened his shoulders. So he was tense?

"When will you apologize?" He asked.

She told herself she would but now...

"I won't." She said firmly.

"Explain yourself." His eyes narrowed at hers. And she couldn't be sure he was offended or curious to her answer.

"I won't because you know I'm sorry." She looked at his eyes for anything, any sign he was human and felt her grief and plea. But nothing came about. Absolutely nothing. "Unfortunately, you know me." She looked down at her shoes.

Silence took them over again. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and the face of maturity she held was crumbling. But she would keep her reserve while in his presence. At home, she would then cry.

"Will you accept my offer?" Surprise wasn't the feeling Mai felt when Oliver, continued the conversation and no less with a question. She almost wanted to laugh. Was he that concerned she would not be around? Of course he wasn't. It was business.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" She smirked in his direction. He always had the answers it was strange to hear him ask for anything. He never even asked for tea.

"Certain aspects of you..." He was even having trouble with his words. "...leave me in question." He finished with finality.

Mai didn't want the conversation to end. And she hated herself for that. That she wanted to converse with him and be seen as an equal. Why did she want that so badly?

"You didn't expect me to slap you, did you?" She asked quietly. Shame radiating her body.

"No or I would have avoided it altogether." He raised an eyebrow as if the question were stupid. And now that she thought about it, it was.

"I'll accept your offer because I love SPR. Nothing more." She stated, hoping her face gave nothing away of how she was feeling.

She assumed that would be it and was gathering her purse to go back into the office room with the others. Placing the strap of her purse on her shoulder she began to head toward the opening. She stopped herself when she began to hear him speak.

"I didn't expect you to accept it for anything more. My only expectation was for you to decline because theres more."

She turned her head to him, in true shock by his words, and breathily asked her bold question.

"And what have you deduced to be more?"

His eyes were in battle but his face was as hard as stone. He looked conflicted and masculine at the same time. She knew he would answer her but whatever the answer may be she wasn't prepared.

"You've lost your...respect for me."

He knew. All of kami he knew. And he was bringing it up on his own. Mai closed her eyes tiredly before replying.

"I have a long time ago."

She opened her eyes to see he was in deep thought concentrating on something specific in particular. She wished she could read minds to know what he was thinking but even if she had that ability it would be certain he could find an escape.

"This will not effect our work environment." He spoke slowly and raised his eyes to hers. "Will it?"

Would it? She felt things for him that were strong and filled with anger and underlined sorrow. But would she take those feelings and bring them to work? No. She would not.

"No, Oliver." Her tone was much more gentle than she had meant. So she opted for his approach. Blatantly honest. "You are almost always reliable in the work field. You're a firm, unshakeable and challenging boss. You contribute nearly everything to SPR. I will always respect your work. But I will never make you tea. And I will never allow you to refer to me by my first name." She finished heavily.

The silence was tension filled. She knew the words that escaped her lips were heavy in content and could not be forgotten so easily. There was so much she could say to him. How much he hurt her, how she brought herself to want to hate him, how easy it was to but how she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was draining. The naive optimistic Mai had stayed behind three years ago.

"I'm different." She said so lowly you could barely register she spoken at all.

The silence continued for a few more moments before Oliver spoke.

"Understood Taniyama."

Why did she feel a pang in her chest at him referring to her last name? It didn't sound right on his tongue. But it was appropriate. And it would be final.

"Thank you, Dr. Davis." She bit the inside of her cheek willing herself to be strong and mature. This was what she wanted after all. She was about to see herself out the opening, seeing as their conversation was no more, when a sudden thought stopped her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She found herself, yet again, not leaving.

"You could but you're referring to your ability to, not if it's appropriate for you to."

Of course he just had to correct her.

"Fine. May I ask you a personal question?" She drawled on her words for emphasis.

"Yes."

She didn't ask him immediately what was plaguing her thoughts. She wasn't entirely sure she would receive an answer and if given an answer she wasn't sure she would like it. But he already told her she could ask him. And it would be a waste if she didn't take the opportunity. They might never speak so loosely to each other again after this day.

"Did you stop drinking tea and if so when?"

She watched his eyes widen at the question but he composed himself within seconds. The stoic Oliver would remain as such.

"That's two questions." He said blandly.

"One question. Two parts. Now, answer." The more she spoke with Oliver the more proud she was becoming. She felt in charge and aware around him this time. It was a nice change. He sighed for a long while before answering her.

"Three years ago I stopped drinking tea when I departed to England."

"I see." Her suspicions were true. But the only thing was... Did he stop drinking tea because of her. That she knew he would never answer.

Although he had broken her very heart, took away the people she loved like family and left her in a vulnerable state she still valued his opinion and his work. He was someone to be proud to work for. And he never made business personal. If an issue arose it would be of her own inhibition. She could do this. Her love for SPR, the paranormal world and helping others and spirits was too great to throw away for something she would just have to accept.

"Tomorrow morning you'll find me here." She spoke with finality walking out the opening briskly.

"I look forward to it."

She paused. Her heart beat stopped and her eyes narrowed in confusion. He was pleased of her acceptance? He wanted her there? She had almost missed the words spoken to her. But she heard them.

Was she happy to be back? Memories marred her mind. Laughing with coworkers, making tea, guiding a soul to the light, Gene's beautiful smile, the clients appreciation, Ayako and Bou-San's arguments, John's kind eyes, Yasuhara's pranks, Masako's sleeve, Lin's typing and Naru. Naru's smirks, his banter, his warmth, his protection, his words, his actions...his very being. She missed it all so very much. But against everything she didn't want to. However, she just did.

"Me too."

 **A/N:** _Review please._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I did not expect this chapter to go where it did. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It'd truly appreciated. Read, Review and Most importantly Enjoy._

Chapter 6

An entire month had passed since the grand opening of SPR. As promised, Mai had returned to work as an investigator. She was given her own office, a surprise on her end, and shortly after made it her own. She set out to get things to make it more comfortable including a jar, sitting on her desk, filled with candies to which Naru rolled his eyes whenever he walked by her office.

However as an investigator she found that she were still doing things she had done as an assistant. She was often filing away things, answering telephone calls and presenting them to Oliver, who of course turned them down, and retyping reports that were once in Kanji in English. Once her work was done she was often bored. And in being bored she would talk with Torsten Huebl, the German parapsychologist whom she met at the convention in England.

It was a strange development. She was doing laundry and found his card in her jacket a few days after the event. Feeling guilty for never contacting him she thought she should extend her apologies. So she sent him a brief email and waited for a response. He responded within the hour and they ended up chatting for the entirety of the day. The next day was the same and by the third day he asked to web chat. Whenever she found a dull moment at the job she would web chat Torsten. And a moment had presented itself today.

The screen was showing dialing and she waited patiently hoping Torsten would pick up the call. It was currently 6 in the evening for her which would mean it was 10 or so in the morning for Torsten. He should be up and ready. The screen was now showing 'connecting' and she smiled upon seeing Torsten's handsome face and then promptly blushed noticing he was without a shirt and droplets of water were falling off his hair and body.

"Guten morgen, Mai!" His icy blue eyes smiled.

"Um good evening, Torsten." She looked at the little screen on the corner at herself to avoid staring at his body. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"I just got out the shower. No worries."

"You should put a shirt on." She stuttered.

"I've got a surprise for you." He hummed in his deep voice.

A surprise? Was his wet shirtless form not enough of a surprise? She peeked an eye up at him on the screen and saw an attractive smirk marring his already handsome face. The heat in her face only seemed to risen.

"I've got a case for your team."

That was the last thing she thought she would hear from him. A case? An actual case?! Well, at least one worth listening to. Feeling giddy at the prospect of actually putting her knowledge to the test did she realize that Torsten was sorta competition for her department. Why present a case?

"Why are you giving us the case? Why not investigate it yourselves?" Her eyes round with wonder.

Torsten was rummaging through a drawer and pulled out a deodorant stick as he lifted each arm rubbing the clear concoction on his armpits. His hygiene was very important to him. Mai could only blush further feeling absolute embarrassment at watching him. He began placing the cap back on as he spoke.

"Dr. Kaulitz has turned down the offer. We've taken on another case with a living spirit. It's peeked his interest as well as mine." He said rather casually.

Mai had never heard the term before. Not even Madoka had brought up living spirits in her lengthy teachings. That definitely sounded interesting.

"A living spirit?" She questioned.

"Someone with your abilities, Mai." Torsten's eyes lit with excitement as he seemed to lean closer to the camera. "Astral projection but we believe they are unaware of their ability. It's a comatose child." He slightly frowned.

Mai had a soft spot for children. So the mention of the child put a slight damper on the exploration of living spirits. The child probably danced on border of living and dead, she briefly thought before changing subjects with a clearing of her throat.

"Can you tell me about the case then?"

Torsten lifted his head as if awakening from a trance. A quick nod from his

"Oh yes, of course." He began to sit up straighter and prepare himself when a brilliant idea flashed in Mai's head. Instead of having to reexplain what Torsten told her of the case why not insist on having Lin and Naru listen in with her!

Mai's chair scooted back swiftly as she raised herself up and out of it.

"Oh! Wait! Let me get my boss and Lin!"

"Mai, wait!"

But the female had already rushed out her office door. She knocked on the office door of Lin who peeked out through the crack of his door. Lin making eye contact with his one visible eye, his long dark bangs covering his right eye.

"I've got a case we should look into."

She then walked toward the Office of Oliver Davis. He still went by Kazuya Shibuya for the unwanted attention he received from his actual name. He replied to the knock with a soft open.

She entered leaving the door open. He was reading a novel and made no attempts to look up at her. Still unapproachable as ever, she concluded. Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for him to acknowledge her presence but still his eyes were glued to that damn book of his.

"Speak Mai or I'll be inclined to ask you to leave."

A frustrated noise escaped through her nose. Her lips in a pressed thin line. She breathed out evenly.

"I have someone who wants to speak with us about a case." He still hadn't looked up or made any movement of acknowledgement. Normally she'd yell at him, force him to pay attention but this was just ridiculous. She matured and become quite serious with their work. She wouldn't fight him over something as trivial as listening in on a prospect case.

"Come to my office if you're willing to listen to him."

With that resolve she walked past a stunned Lin and entered her office leaving the door open. Lin entered in a few seconds after her. She waited another moment before opting to shut the door but a foot stood in the way. It was Oliver.

He took to her office chair, to her displeasure, but he soon regretted his actions for he was face to face with a still shirtless Tortsen.

"Mai, what is the meaning of this?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Taniyama!" She corrected him.

"Hello, Dr. Davis and Lin." Torsten held a sheepish grin before grabbing the nearest shirt, a white under shirt, and promptly putting it on.

Oliver sighed loudly as Lin tried to hide his amusement of the situation.

"I'm assuming you're the one who has the case?" Oliver nearly drawled. Clear agitation in his tone.

"That would be correct." Torsten had gone serious rather quickly.

"What is the case?"

Torsten exhaled out through his nostrils before clasping his hands together.

"Dr. Kaulitz was asked by a friend of the client to take on the case. The owner of the largest bank in Japan has requested assistance for the recently purchased island a distance away in the Okinawa prefecture."

"His name is Tanaka Watanabe. His father was the previous owner of the bank but passed the business down to his son who has only thrived their fortune further at an astonishing age. Anyway, the friend of the client has said he has not seen the client since a month after his moving in. The client has complained of hearing a child crying at the late hours of night, as well as unusual heat."

"Unusual heat?" Lin spoke skeptically.

"Yes. As well as things being moved such as keys, furniture, and papers."

"It could be of interest, Noll." Lin spoke.

"Could is the important word, Lin." Oliver remarked only making Mai roll her eyes at his attitude.

"We still have not heard anything from the client, ourselves."

"I will happily send you the information so you may contact them. The friend stated the client was too exhausted and drained to do much anymore but that he was desperate for help."

"Mai?"

"Taniyama!" She instinctively responded.

Since coming back to SPR she had not made tea and she had been quite civil with zero complaints. But there was one fault. Oliver insisted on calling her Mai still even after agreeing he would refer to her by her last name. Every day she had to correct him, multiple times of the day. The frustration of it all caused her to pinch the bridge of her nose. Imaginary steam coming out her ears. If he did it again she would kill him with her bare hands, she determined. A twitch of her eye confirming the seriousness of her thoughts.

"What is your opinion on the subject?"

"Huh?" She blinked a rather aloof expression on her features.

"Your opinion?" He looked her in her eyes, unwavering. She began twiddling her thumbs looking down at her black flats before deciding to answer.

"I- I think we should take on the case. Someone as business driven as Mr. Watanabe would not find themselves so easily exhausted." The more she spoke the more confidence she started to feel and present.

"So I believe the matter to be serious. And for a business man to be desperate for help, than the situation must be dire." She concluded with a firm nod to herself.

"We'll be taking the case." Oliver stood from her chair and began to head toward the door before pausing.

"Lin, I want you to contact the others, I will contact our client and Mai write up the briefing of the case. We'll be closing up in half an hour."

Before she could yell at him about her name being so formally used he was out her door, along with Lin, with a swiftness that defied the natural order.

The slam of her door shutting caused the infectious laughter of Torsten to begin. His laughter snapped her out of her angered thoughts.

"What's so damn funny?!" She plopped down on her chair scooting closer up to her desk.

"It's very obvious now why you hadn't contacted me for so long after the convention." Torsten rubbed at his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"You are so indefinitely in love with Dr. Oliver Davis."

The moment those words left Torsten's mouth it had felt like glass had shattered on the ground. No no no...

"I don't love him!" She slammed her fists hard on her desk, rage rippling through her body at those words. God those words. When she finally were able to relax regret surfaced from the look on Torsten's face.

"I-I apologize for prying." He said apologetically. "It was not my intention to upset you. Please know that."

Moments of silence went by. Moments that forced Mai to think on what she said, how she said it and what she felt. Torsten, clearly felt badly for even bringing up the subject. He looked uncomfortable and guilty for his innocent remark. It was evident in the young mans face.

"I thought I did."

"Hm?" He had to ask for Mai's voice was so soft like a whisper lost in a breeze.

"I thought I loved him once." Her voice at a volume that was comfortable and her tone firm yet vulnerable.

"Quite deeply, actually." She smirked.

"And then one day I realized I knew nothing about him and that I'll never really know anything about him." She finally looked to Torsten who was simply infatuated with her admittance.

"I idolized him. I think I still do. But I hate him. There's a lot he knew but did nothing about it. He personally had a hand in my misery for a long time. And I find myself unforgiving toward myself and I feel hatred toward him for everything he did and wouldn't do."

She had to shut her eyes tightly and collect herself for her words left her breathless. She hadn't paused in her speech once and saying out loud to a person her feelings toward Oliver was a strange relief albeit emotionally draining. She hadn't spoken about him and her feelings about him to anyone. Instead she constantly battled the conflicting thoughts and feelings alone in her head daily. Trying to wrap around what happened. She figured if she could explain exactly what happened then she could fix what was wrong with her. Because something did break inside her and although many of the pieces repaired themselves through time and healing some parts remained on the floor not quite fitting how'd they use to.

"Mai, I want to tell you something I've learned from life." Mai looked up in surprise nearly forgetting Torsten was still up on screen.

"Years ago I had met someone I thought was true. She was the epitome of a beautiful soul, held answers to my many questions and gave life to my existence. But she were hurt from what the world done to her. Or so I believed the cause of her reserve was. I found myself giving her my innocence, my joy and naivety. But nothing I did changed her or our relationship. I confessed my love for her and she rejected me without remorse and kept me around after. Which kept my hope alive. I accepted what I could because I relied on her. She had become my everything. The very breath in my lungs. And then one day I looked into her eyes."

Mai could only listen enamored and touched by a story shared from her newly found friendship. Torsten had loved once too? He had hurt once as well? What did he see in those eyes?

"There was nothing. Absolutely nothing in her eyes. She was a blank canvas. But what I found staring back at me was myself. The love that I had seen was a projection of my own love for myself but it had started to fade because I faded in her."

"How did you heal?"

"It took a lot of time. An embarrassing amount of time. There'd be days I'd miss her so much it ached but I was reminded how there was never any substance there. Everything had been a projection of my own insecurities with a twist of my fantasies along with my desire to not be alone. We built nothing. Over time I didn't need to remind myself my feelings followed after. I wasn't consumed anymore, I wasn't obsessed because everything became clear. So here I am content and single." He smiled.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. But don't mind me asking, please. Why did you tell me that?"

"What I was trying to say to you is that hate is not the opposite of love. Rather that indifference is."

Mai only raised a peculiar eyebrow up at Torsten who gave her an earnest grin in return.

"If you find yourself harboring hate for him you need to evaluate why. There's a good reason, trust me."

* * *

Mai hadn't done the briefing Oliver requested of her being to preoccupied with Torsten's and her chat. Which she now regrettably wished hadn't taken place. He could have heard, Lin could have heard but she thought otherwise seeing as her door was shut and both males were working diligently on getting this case moving forward. This should have been her concern not sorting through her frustrating feelings over her current boss. No no no not again.

She decided to take work with her and make it a point to finish the briefing before she got any rest that night. It'd be fairly easy with the information Torsten managed to supply her. That would be one easy thing to sort out tonight.

Mai hadn't imagined Torsten going through something so devastating as he had. To fall in love with someone and become so consumed by that love and them to only realize years down the line that they had never been the person they initially loved. It must have been excruciatingly painful, she told herself. Sorta like the rejection and the aftermath that followed. She shook her head leaning it against the silver pole on the crowded train toward the way back home.

Mai decided to think no further on Torsten's unrequited love story instead listening to the steady clanking of the wheels against the rails of the train track, the soft buzzing of pop music from someone's headphones and the chit chatter of school girls returning home from after school activities. She'd been any of these people once before and now she silently watched them in longing to feel as liberated and not marred by constant memories. She hadn't taken notice before of these things, before she'd been too consumed by silly thoughts of his hair that day or analyzing his phrases or giving a call to Michiru. Now it was either reliving those bad memories or trying to escape them by silence.

The train came to a halt, the doors opening and she stepped off heading forward and toward the exiting stairs. Before exiting she dropped a yen into the hat of the daily homeless man who always managed a smile through the hard times. She couldn't help smiling back.

Mai had used her smiles as a defense mechanism in prior years. It helped her through a lot but now it was becoming harder. She was afraid often she'd never get back to that spirited girl who lived carefree, happy and needing for nothing. Things were different now.

The walk to her apartment was as ordinary as any other time she'd walk to her apartment from the train station. The steps were in sync, the sidewalks still cracked and the streetlights still that off yellow but there was something off. Maybe it was within, she remarked to herself.

But what?

She walked into the main building of her complex and climbed the stairs with no complaints with the exception of her feet cursing her for the heels she pranced around like she were Ayako or something. She laughed to herself quietly thinking it were all in an attempt to becoming more mature as Madoka had suggested. The only upside to the heels were that she were taller though slightly.

She pulled her keys out of her clutch and unlocked the door opening it and relaxing once she stepped inside. She kicked the damn heels off and let them fall where they may, proceeded to the kitchen as she ripped her cardigan off and threw it on her sofa. Her goal was the fridge. Inside was bare, an irritated grumble from her stomach telling her she ought to really go shopping soon. She went to the pantry next to find kimchi instant noodles. Shrugging she grabbed the kettle, she inherited from her mother, and filled it with water placing it on the stove top.

She'd just need to wait for the water to boil and noodle nirvana was on its way to the pit of stomach hell. Where these silly thoughts came from she couldn't answer. She grabbed her laptop off the coffee table and flopped on her couch legs tucked under her. She checked her email to find a few from Oliver and Lin on work related things, Madoka checking up on her, and an inappropriate meme from Yasuhara. With a shake of her head she began writing the briefing, conscious clear.

Five minutes passed and she'd still been attempting to write the briefing but nothing had been typed. Her fingers still on the keypad pressing nothing, her mind blank. She was okay. Torsten's story had startled her, and her admittance to him was just a weak moment. She had logically gone through both to find no reason to be bothered by it. So what could be causing this restraint?

The whistle of the kettle broke her train of thought causing a startled jump from the girl.

"Food. I need food." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the kettle pouring the boiling water into the ramen bowl. A few minutes passed before the noodles sprung to delicious life. Grabbing her chopsticks did she begin to eat, feeling starved.

Minute passed and she'd been merely chewing rather slowly versus her normal shoveling of food. Something was wrong.

 _"It'll do you good to forgive him, Mai. Holding onto this hatred will only change you. It won't change what happened three years ago."_

Why did she think of that?! Of all things to think of why Madoka's words from the convention. She had a briefing to write, dammit.

Going back to the couch leaving her forgotten noodles on the island counter she opened up her laptop satisfied she gotten out a couple of sentences. She gathered that in half an hour or less she'd get it done and become consumed by sleep and not cumbersome thoughts that held no relevance. It was just a hiccup. Yup.

 _"What I was trying to say to you is that hate is not the opposite of love. Rather that indifference is."_

Um, no Torsten. Love and hate are opposites everyone freaking knows that! She began typing furiously, a flourish of words escaping but her fingers weren't fast enough.

 _"If you find yourself harboring hate for him you need to evaluate why. There's a good reason, trust me."_

Shit.

The briefing was more important she told herself but she hadn't typed a symbol. No, no no. She had many reasons to hate him. Who wouldn't after all he caused!

"He took everything from me." She said out loud angrily, her laptop pushed off her knees and onto the couch cushion.

 _You got it back, didn't you? And things are even better than they were._ Her thoughts preached.

"He doesn't respect me." She argued.

 _He's given you a higher position, better pay and asks for your opinion._

It was crumbling her resolve, the justification in her hatred. Her logic was failing. The logic she fought so hard for.

"He hurt me." She whimpered childishly.

 _You hurt him too._

"No." She spoke firmly.

There was silence now. She looked around wildly waiting for her bothersome subconscious to mouth off more but silence. Thankful she placed the laptop back on her knees and began to type again. She'd barely missed the silent yes that followed.

 _Yes._

Officially 'talking to yourself in a mental breakdown' was checked off from her bucket list. That was certain. 'Crying for the 353 time over the same boy' followed right after and finally 'passing out from exhaustion' on her old couch finished everything off.

She'd awoken around 2am, eyes bleary and body still exhausted from her unplanned nap. She sat up and tucked her knees to her chest resting her head against them.

"Naru." She miserably said his name below a whisper.

 _"You've come here for only one reason, Taniyama. Pretend that it pertains to your newly found skills but you and I know the truth. This is all for him. And that is rather pathetic..."_

Suppose looking at it now Mai did feel rather pathetic still caught up over a boy who couldn't even acknowledge her feelings. Feelings of once love and now hate. She sadly smiled to herself sitting in silence for another couple of minutes just to bask in it.

She soon stood up and headed toward the shower. The hot water had eased much tension within her and the stress rolled off her body in water droplets running down the drain. After her shower she dressed with a new resolve.

She would be more strict in her relation with Oliver. Even allowing the name Naru was too intimate. Eliminating any intimacy would force their relation to become more professional, which in turn would lessen her thoughts. She'd forgive him for the past. At least she would try. That would be difficult but she could do it. The past three years she made it thinking she might not have but she did. So she could do this. Right?

Deep in the pit of her stomach she sensed something was wrong but those feelings or the choice of silence... it was an easy choice.

Silence it was.

Plus she had an exciting case ahead! SPR's first case since it's grand reopening. With that new enthusiasm she resolved to finishing up the briefing in the morning and enjoying her weekend away from SPR. Maybe Monk would want to hang out tomorrow? She also hadn't been by the orphanage she could say hi to John! She'd be a busy girl. Yup a girl too busy to think.

Maybe there was a bright side after all.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! My apologies for not updating in awhile. I had chapters 1-6 done already when I first began posting this story so you'll have to be patient with me for the remaining chapters that are to be riddled with much more detail, suspense, tension and of course ghosts!

I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm sure there are some mistakes so sorry in advance.

Chapter 7

 _Clouds covered the skies but somehow sunlight peeked through its cracks making one squint their eyes in such light. Sweat was dripping down her back soaking her flimsy tattered green shirt as she scrubbed a red shirt against a washing board again and again. There had been a rather large grass stain on the shirt. If she didn't clean it properly she'd be beaten again. And today she was feeling rather lucky, he had only slapped her for dropping his chopsticks when she slipped over the loose wooden board he refused to fix. She didn't want anymore beatings today. They wouldn't stop altogether the beatings were in fact inevitable._

 _"Stupid woman!" A deep crone like voice spoke._

 _She looked to her right, wiping the sweat off her forehead at the elders sitting in formation._

 _"Cook your husband something!" The eldest woman scolded her across the yard, two other older women with her. Their beady eyes judging her lowly being._

 _She turned her head around finding her husband on the roof already munching down on the fish she had cooked for herself, unable to eat because she just had so much work. His features were hard, cold, unforgiving with eyes that were so indifferent she questioned if he even had a soul. They made brief eye contact but she turned away quickly not wanting to get on his bad side or any side for that matter._

 _"A woman's pleasure is obeying her husband." The eldest woman smirked, her earlobes hanging rather low and her skin loose from the many years she wrecked havoc on this earth. She couldn't wait till she died. Until they all died. Stupid woman?_

 _She wasn't stupid._

Mai had woken with a jump, her breathing labored and her heart slightly pounding but as the seconds passed it began to steady itself again her breathing becoming even as well. She let whatever emotions she felt from the dream pass through her till she looked toward the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand.

"Dammit!" She threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. She was going to be late!

An entire week passed for the SPR crew before the big day arrived. They would be flying to Okinawa on a short two hour flight and then taking a three hour ferry to Tanaka Watanabe's purchased island. Yasuhara had offered Mai a ride to the airport in the previous week. Surely by the sound of her pounding front door that would be him awaiting.

When she opened the door his face said it all. All the frustration and anger he felt for Mai's morning impromptu stunt. Lifting a dainty finger up to pause him from speaking. She waited till he made no motion to speak steadily putting her hand down.

"It'll be a lot faster for us to get to the airport if you complain in the car."

He tilted his glasses downward as if by seeing correctly he would understand what she just said to him. Before giving him a chance to speak she spoke again.

"I'm going to quickly get dressed and we'll be out of here in a flash." She ran as quickly as her short legs could take her to her room and slammed the door shut.

As promised, Yasuhara certainly did complain to Mai about her lack of promptness and how this would hinder her future and possible relations with people. Mai silently took Yasuhara's complaining feeling partially bad for making them so late but if Yasuhara opened his big fat mouth again about her impromptu timing she was going to shove her fist in it.

When the two arrived at the departure zone and finally checked in they found their coworkers awaiting with rather impatient and exasperated expressions. One person's face was angrier than most.

"You're late!" Oliver's tone was infuriated and although two of them were late his eyes were directed on one of them.

"I overslept. My apologies." Mai grinned sheepishly at the group.

"The plane wasn't going to wait for you, Mai." He continued.

"But you all certainly did. Thank you for that. So why don't we get on it and not waste any more time." She pushed past him handing her ticket over to the woman in navy colors who quietly and rather quickly scanned her ticket and handed it back to her.

Mai wordlessly walked through the tunnel and then onto the plane finding her seat. Shortly after her coworkers boarded. Yasuhara was seated beside her. Meanwhile, Monk and Ayako were behind her bickering over who should get the window seat. John, who sat behind them alone, made a reasonable suggestion of whoever ticket had the seat arrangement clearly should take the window seat leaving Ayako displeased and Monk gloating. Masako, Madoka, Lin and Oliver were in first class a good distance ahead at the front of the plane. Mai simply rolled her cinnamon eyes seeing that the tickets were bought in vain, the flight was only two hours.

"You should have seen boss man's face." Yasuhara smirked.

"Let me guess he was pissed off?" Mai replied with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Quite the opposite."

"What?!" His smile augmented even more hearing the anxiousness in Mai's tone.

"You'll have to give me a kiss if you want the juicy gossip, Mai." His eyes leered down to her, lips puckering in a fashion that disgusted Mai.

"You'd like to die early. Wouldn't you?" She deadpanned. Yasuhara only tsked with a shake of his head in disapproval.

"Death talk on a plane is not the best idea."

"Fine, no death talk. But I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

Yasuhara seemed to weigh out his options and preferred to keep his manhood in tact, quite literally.

"Noted." He gave a brief head shake. "He was flustered. Rendered speechless by your new attitude, which I'm a big fan of by the way, then he was pissed."

Mai pondered over Oliver's reaction feeling maybe she'd gone too far but it was damn near close to intoxicating that she riled him to such a state. In the past he had her a complete babbling mess and all for his entertainment or ego, maybe both. A little payback couldn't possibly hurt.

"Hm, good." Mai sat comfortably with her arms crossed and ready for take off.

* * *

Lin was steadily handing off equipment from the boat while Takigawa, John and Yasu brought the equipment into the loft of the mansion, which would be set up as base. This was no easy feat for they had to carry the equipment off the boat and walk across to the mansion which was a great couple of acres away. Fortunately they had the help of the head servant whom also explained the absence of Watanabe not greeting them, he was on an important business call that couldn't be put on hold.

Ayako was bickering with Masako, for the girl simply left her luggage on the ground with the expectation that the priestess was to carry it. Mai was privy to her surroundings. Her eyes wandered around the property and found no comfort on the island.

There were large crop lands that exceeded past 40 acres, a small cliff, if missed, could cause a nasty fall, beaches all around and past the mansion were a small forest. This island had been beautiful once. But what Mai witnessed was lifeless. The grass was yellow and dried from lack of rain water, there wasn't a single breeze in the air and the water was unsettlingly still. She imagined that islands had a comfort to them, that's why many vacationed to them. But this place was without life. She knew these thoughts were leading her intuition but she couldn't form a connection yet. So instead she opted to go inside the base but paused. Oliver was crouched on one of the crop fields. He had noticed the lack of life as well she assumed. He turned his head to the side seeming to find her gaze on him, but before their eyes could connect she turned away.

The mansion was a two-story coastal design having split garages, or a storage unit of some kind. Mai was certain there wasn't much need for a car but all the same found it elaborate. The site plan foresaw a green house and pool behind the elaborate estate with the promise of the living areas upstairs. Confined within the first floor was an art gallery, Tanaka Watanabe's office, a small library study, a main hall (which could be hosted as a ballroom alone), a large sunroom, a grand dining room, and kitchen. The second floor held 5 bedrooms including the master and 4 bathrooms. The basement was used as a wine cellar that had collections of bottles since '21. Or so said the head servant Tamba who gave a short briefing of the home without an official tour.

From the moment one walked in the space it was adorned with artworks, master crafts, and family memorabilia to complement the beauty and movement within the structure for the family members and their guests. However the things inside a home weren't what made it home and in this atmosphere she felt the absence of home. It was so...quiet. Shortly after ogling at an intricate abstract piece she was being ushered down a hall and gestured to the right where the room was clearly being used as base.

Everyone was currently gathered in the base room. They all had managed to set up all the equipment in base. Their luggage being taken to their rooms by the head servant and his aid. All had been managed, all that waited was getting to work.

Anxiously the employees awaited for their boss to spout orders but he sat rather solemnly on his chair. Looking oddly to him only two persons in the room were able to correctly describe his current thoughts. His assistant, Lin and the girl who had loved him once, Mai.

She knew from his eyes that he were savoring this very moment. The first time in three years was SPR whole again and if there wasn't an ounce of anger in her she would have found the moment touching but he did this. He separated them for three years without a single word or bit of concern. And so she stood up rather frustrated catching the attention of everyone including a reminiscent boss.

"Shouldn't we start interviews and obtain the blue prints and landmark to the mansion and island?"

"Yes, Mai. Yasu-" But he was interrupted mid sentence.

"Taniyama."

His eyes narrowed in confusion toward the woman who interrupted him. "Excuse me?"

"It's quite informal to refer to me by my first name, Mr. Davis. Taniyama is preferable." Her arms were crossed against her chest and her eyes were unwavering against his own.

The silence in the room was deafening. Bou-San held a disbelieving smirk on his face while Ayako diverted her eyes in Oliver's direction to see his reaction. Lin had even looked up from his keyboard.

It was a battle of dominance at this point and Oliver found that even with this childish game of a staring competition that he had lost a long time ago. A cough from Madako was what stopped the looks that were exchanged and with a short sigh from Oliver he spoke.

"Understood, Taniyama." His words were spoken rather stiffly but it did not deter him from his task. Which was the case. It was always about the case first.

"Yasuhara." The young man snapped out of his daze, most likely due to the tension between his boss and Mai-Chan, and looked toward Oliver. "Fetch Watanabe San."

"Hai hai boss man!" Yasu jumped into action as he promptly made his way out the door.

"Takagawa and Brown, gather the maid, the head servant, his aid and the cook to the sun room to be interviewed by Lin and Madoka."

"Masako and Ayako the two of you may walk the grounds."

"I would prefer to stay-"

"Your expertise is not needed for this." And without a second glance he continued spouting out orders. "Takagawa and Brown will join you both right after they've finished their tasks."

"Just like old times, Naru boy." Monk walked over toward Oliver, smile in tact, and placed a hand on his shoulder a bit heavily which made the young boss grimace in annoyance. "You're still a bossy pain in the a-"

"How about we start in the kitchen?" John hastily ushered Monk away from Oliver's deathly glare.

Masako and Ayako left directly after them all the while Ayako complained about the condition her shoes would be in by the end of the day.

All that were left were Mai and Oliver. Mai sat in the dark peach colored armrest chair with unease. Her last encounter with Oliver alone wasn't exactly their best moment. Clipped conversations, sarcastic remarks, staring competitions and heavy silence were almost always a guarantee. And don't forget the arguments, Mai pointed out in her thoughts. She tapped her foot against the hardwood mahogany floor, repeatedly. The noise emanating from her shoe to the floor had begun grating her and had earned her a long emphasized sigh from across her. Seated at the dark cherry wood desk across from her was Oliver in a grand green chair. His eyes were narrowed down at her as he spoke levelly.

"Stop that incessant tapping of yours. I understand I am intimidating but anxious behaviors such as yours will do more damage to the floor than your ego."

More than anything the auburn haired girl wanted to grip the rests of her seat and snark insult after insult at her boss but she could see that glint in his eyes. That was the look of mischief. He loved confrontation, especially with her. And if she wanted to prove how much she changed she wouldn't give into his silly immature baiting.

She crossed her legs and arms, leisurely. A bored like expression on her pretty features as she stuck her nose up to him. As if completely unbothered by his baiting words she simply shrugged and asked what her task was. There was a millisecond of silence that had her avert her gaze to him. Just to see if she got her wanted reaction from him. However he too looked indifferent but why did he have to be so much better at it than her!

"You'll be interviewing Mr. Watanabe with me." He stated formally, hands clasped together in the desk.

She hadn't fathomed that ever in a million Naru years! He never let her interview anyone, he always assumed she was too dumb to do so. At least she thought. Maybe he noted her change and was testing her? _Yes that's what it must be_ , she thought to herself.

Before she could respond to him a resound knock was heard and the door opened revealing Yasuhara and the client Mai hadn't the chance to meet since coming on the island.

Mr. Watanabe.

The moment Tanaka Watanabe entered the library study his presence took the entirety of the room. It was a strong aura that was overwhelming in seriousness and tension.

He was in his 30's and so impossibly attractive. His complexion was quite pale despite living on an island that apparently never rained. He had angular features, a dark beard that reached his sideburns and black hair that was to his shoulders in desperate need of a cut. But his most perplexing feature were his eyes. Almond shaped honey orbs that held a bit of wrinkles at the corner. He must smile or laugh often, Mai thought. But she couldn't ponder for very long before he fixed his gaze to Oliver.

The two males made eye contact and held their gazes in a conversation that needed no words. Oliver's dark blue specs unwavering and unblinking to Watanabe who finally nodded his head. She had wondered what was said until his honey coated specs roamed and stopped at her. Mai seized up, unmoving in his scrutiny of her. He looked at her from head to toe, and although if most men stared at her so blatantly she would be overcome with embarrassment but this was him merely assessing her character. He gently smiled at her catching her off guard. His smile didn't bare the white teeth she knew he possessed, instead it was a closed lip smile that showed sincerity and even a bit of nervousness. And though he were smiling so gently at her she could sense his sadness in those honey like orbs. A great sadness that softened her gaze of him.

Oliver made no move to stand up and bow continuing to sit at the head seat. She were going to say something until she saw Watanabe sit in the coral colored cushioned chair in front of the desk. Mouth slightly agape she shook her head, frowned and sat in the other chair.

"Watanabe Tanaka." His voice was strong but as smooth as silk. If Ayako met him she'd be salivating like a dog.

"Kazuya Shibuya." Oliver lied with such ease. It bothered her sometimes how he could smoothly lie.

"Taniyama Mai." She then stood and bowed. "I'm very pleased to meet you!" Sitting back down quickly she heard a soft chuckle from Watanabe.

"My apologies that I did not greet you both and your crew earlier. I had an important call that could not wait."

"Understandable. We have asked you in here to ask a few questions concerning the home and the apparent haunting taking place." Oliver waved a dismissive hand in the air as he spoke.

 _Kami, could Oliver be an overbearing brute._ She narrowed her eyes at him but of course he was ignoring her. So she pulled her pen and notebook out of her black bag and crossed her legs impatiently pressing the point of the pen to the paper. The seconds ticked on by as her impatience became insulting thoughts towards her boss.

 _Rude, overbearing, unsympathetic jerk_. She had been so focused on her anger toward Oliver she nearly missed her name being called.

"Taniyama."

She blinked twice, mouth agape and looked to him dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"The interview. Were you ever planning on starting it or simply staring at me the entirety of our client's stay?"

Red. She was red for sure and embarrassed. So utterly embarrassed. She slowly turned her head to the side to look at Mr. Watanabe who was simply looking at her with an odd expression. He was waiting...

 _Crap, he was waiting!_

"Ugh um Mr. Watanabe! Please do tell us how you inquired about the property?"

"I had inquired the house by my father. I told him I bored of city life and wanted something more private and tranquil."

 _Good one, Mai. Nice save!_ She internally fist pumped.

She looked over to Oliver who gave her a bored expression and gestured his head toward her notepad.

Shit, she was supposed to be writing! She furiously began to write, recounting his previous statement.

"It was amusing how convenient an offer came after informing my father of my desire. I would say within less than a week my father was phoning me. He told me a friend of his, the newly retired president of a large medical technology company, had owned a small island by inheritance from his grandfather but he wished to no longer obtain it. I couldn't believe the fortune I had come across."

"Anyway, I made no personal disclosures with the previous owner. Everything that was signed and discussed was by his trusted assistant, of 30 years, and by speaker phone. With the island I had also gotten the deed and keys to the mansion. Of course it all came to a very hefty price but still I was surprised by how little I was paying. Mostly, that I was paying at all."

"When arriving on the island I was surprised to see that the furniture had stayed within the home. The possessions came along with the deed but I didn't mind, it was well furnished though a bit out dated." He responded offhandedly. "There had been a population sign in some rubble not far from my home, it said, "population of 10""

Mai sat up more firmly and paused from her writing peeked by the interests of islanders.

"Were there any islanders?"

"No."

She certainly hadn't seen anyone when arriving but there had once been islanders so where could they have gone?

"What happened to them?"

"I was told the unfortunate news that they had all deceased due to age, infertility and such small numbers. It was quite sad to hear."

There had been a long pause due to Mai being unsure how to continue. She thought back to their other cases and what Oliver would say. Quickly a questioned formed.

"When did you first begin experiencing paranormal activity?"

"The 3rd Sunday of the month I moved in. Though I could say it was from the very beginning."

The third Sunday was quite specific. Maybe there was a significance to this. She wrote it as a side note to ponder back on before continuing.

"What do you mean?"

"I settled in the month Japan received the most rain that year." His hands were clasped tightly together from him constantly ringing them earlier.

"Yes." She gestured calmly.

"It never rained. It's never rained here."

She heard a soft sound escape from across her. She looked to Oliver who's eyes had narrowed significantly at the new explanation. Shaking her head she continued.

"What happened on that 3rd Sunday?"

"Excuse me if I... I stumble over my words. This is not easy for me."

When she was first introduced to Mr. Watanabe she saw a powerful man, someone straightforward and rather direct but the man in front of her was completely uncomfortable and possibly frightened. She had a horrible sense in the pit of her stomach afraid of the omission to come. But she needed to be calm for him so that she could get the answers she needed to help him. Placing the tips of her fingers on his squeezed hands she smiled kindly to him hoping he could feel the warmth of her touch.

"Take your time, please."

He took his hand from under hers and placed it gently on top of hers with two slight pats then released her.

"Thank you, Mai."

She nodded patiently removing her hand back to her pad.

"The sun was blazing heatedly. But this was not normal... It was like the sun was personally following me throughout the day. It had gotten so hot blisters started to form on my skin as well as a rash."

Mai wanted to wince but thought it rude toward the client so she maintained focus on the facts.

"I stayed within the confines of my home. Hoping to ease the pain I rested. Around three in the morning the screaming started."

The sound of a chair across from her scooted. She assumed it was Oliver moving a bit closer to better hear the interesting details of Mr. Watanabe's experience.

"A child's voice could be heard from the multitude of screams, she was crying for her mother. I was startled and looked around the entire estate but no one was there. I opted to call police but as soon as four am hit nothing but silence."

He was shaking his head as if his experience was unbelievable to his own ears.

"Every third Sunday the screams begin, like a massacre. However every night I'm plagued by that child's voice calling for their mother. She stands out the most."

Mai was taking down the notes diligently when she heard a slight sniffle. She turned her attention to beside her to see Mr. Watanabe looking to the floor in shame. Before he made constant eye contact and now he was ashamed to look at her.

"Did-did something else happen, Mr. Watanabe?"

"Every morning I wake and before I complete any part of my daily morning regimens I draw the curtains back to greet the sun. It's a reminder that I'm here another day on this earth to live the best life I can lead."

"I drew the curtains back and my body was on fire. Although there wasn't a fire my skin was burning. My flesh was turning into red abrasions and withering away. The light was too bright and I was just seeing white light that was rendering me blind. I screamed, I imagined but I was too in pain to realize. Tamba, my head servant, ran to aid me. He quickly assessed the situation and covered the window. He called my private physician who took an immediate flight to check me over. After being checked I was told I had a severe case of PMLE."

"A severe allergen to the sun." Oliver stated. Mr. Watanabe nodded solemnly.

"The many doctors I've flown in had no explanation and since I've been confined within my home."

Mai felt great pain for the man beside her. He cherished the significance of the sun. Every morning he woke up and looked out his window to appreciate life through the day light. Having that being taken away and confined in a large lifeless home with dark secrets engraved in its walls was bound to be draining. If his appearance didn't give it away his story explained it all. No words she had could comfort him but the only truth she could provide was that she was sorry he had to go through such pain.

She just couldn't imagine not being able to be out in the sun ever again. This was a reminder that although Mr. Watanabe had way more than Mai in money she were the fortunate one to have such a priceless gift. The ability to bask in the sun.

"I'm so sorry."

Mr. Watanabe looked to both Mai and Oliver desperation in his eyes and pleading in his voice.

"I need this to stop. You are my last resort. My final hope."

Mai looked down at her notes, not really reading the words but collecting her thoughts and emotions on everything. She coughed loudly and forced herself to continue the interview knowing it was coming to a close shortly.

"Did he ever inform you why he was willing to sell his inheritance?" Mai asked.

"In fact, he hadn't." Although caught off guard he answered regardless. Perplexed he hadn't thought to ask himself.

"I suppose my anxiousness forged my curiosity in some pit. I had no interest in asking. For you see I have grown quite tired from my line of work. I was desperate for... Peace." His eyes glazed over and focused on the material of the armrest chair he was sitting on.

"It's truly disheartening to know that I couldn't find it."

"You will have your peace."

Mai was in shock by the sympathetic voice Oliver had toward their clearly distressed client. It was endearing and perfect to say in that moment. He was oddly different. She expected him in that petty argument, she started, for him to go against her wishes and continue calling her Mai simply because it was his prerogative. But instead he didn't argue and gave in. Was Masako correct when she said he was different?

"And I request the blue prints of the mansion and landmark of the island for equipment purposes."

But of course he proved her thoughts wrong. Always making her change the questions and rarely ever giving her an answer. Any sympathy he had, he ruined it with his bossy nature. Maybe he hadn't changed in those three years after all.

A/N: I would really appreciate reviews, please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello favorites and followers! Hello Ghost Hunt readers and reviewers. It's been a little over a year since I've updated this story and I apologize for that. But I had been uninspired to write, something very difficult for me to accept, but these things happen to writers from time to time. For me it definitely had a lot to do with depression and although it's not fixed I can say I felt the urge to write and do I did. I have also written chapters 9 and 10 for this. I'm proud of it. I hope you guys like it.

on another note... this chapter is not scary. The scary stuff begins in Chapter 9 and escalates on a much worse scale. I'll be introducing very tough subjects. Hope you stick around!

Chapter 8

Mai was left in the book study with Oliver for over half an hour as he looked over the blueprints of the mansion, handed by Watanabe's servant Tamba. Oliver hadn't uttered a word nor instruction to the auburn haired girl in that duration of time and Mai longed for one of the teammates to walk in every minute that passed of silence.

Mai wasn't keen on silence, she liked to fill the void with conversation. She was a talkative person by nature while Oliver were perhaps the exact opposite. His very existence depended upon it, she gathered. Years ago this exact scenario would have her thrilled to be alone with the young man albeit a nervous wreck but a strong desire nonetheless. Now, she couldn't stand being alone with him. She tried hard not to look at him, she tried hard not to think about him nor their past and her past feelings. She just... couldn't be in this silent room alone with him.

"I think I should go check on the others." She suddenly announced.

His eyes averted upwards to her steadily reddening face. He stopped his task at hand to look at her without so much a word but of course an intimidating stare. She frowned briefly wondering what he were thinking, why he wasn't speaking. Maybe he were waiting for her to get up and walk out. Maybe she hadn't need to announce her leave anyhow. Thinking so much was frustrating! How Oliver did it sanely was beyond her.

"That will not be necessary." He finally spoke and continued to look over the blueprints. Probably photographing the layout in his memory. The genius.

"Then what would you like for me to do?" She spoke slowly unsure what she could be doing.

"You could sleep."

And there it was. Her only use to the team for that short duration of time. Dreaming on the case was her only strong point. Back in the old days she had felt rather useless to her coworkers. She hadn't any investigative skills like Oliver or Lin . She didn't have spiritual control like Masako or Ayako. Nor was she religiously educated like John or Bou-San. Her time with Madoka wasn't just about "dreaming". She was a paranormal investigator with psychic abilities not a sleeper.

"No."

His eyes slightly averted upward. "Then I have no use of your time at the moment."

She blew air out her nose and using the palms of her hands lifted off the armrest she were sitting on.

"Then I'll go check on the others." She stood looking at him.

Oliver sat up more stiffly and gave his full attention to the short female, eyes narrowed out of annoyance. "I said that's unnecessary."

"And I'm unnecessary at the moment. I rather not sit and do nothing." Mai wildly gestured her hands around the room. She wanted to carry her weight being back on the team. She had something to prove.

"You could just be silent." Oliver said with that sarcastic tone Mai couldn't stand.

"I'm leaving." She stood there for an odd number of seconds before taking a step towards the door. But before she could even reach it his voice stopped her.

"Thoughts?"

Mai turned around to look at him. His back was against the chair he sat upon and hands folded over the other, a stoic expression on his perfectly angular face.

"On.." from the deadpanned expression on his face she gathered he were thinking she ought to know what he meant.

"The interview with Watanabe. Thoughts?" The way he was staring her down like she were stupid to not understand what he'd meant to begin with made her even more irritable than she already was. But his eyes were on her. Not on his notes, nor his laptop. Which meant that this was very well important.

"I think there's something here. We need to be here." She finished her thoughts.

"Or this could very well be the psychological breakdown of a man who can no longer be outside in the sun." Oliver began to stack papers together and shuffle them into a neat pile.

"I doubt it." Mai shook her head vigorously. It wasn't just some psychological breakdown. Though it could very well get to that point. Watanabe had gone through a lot in this estate, he was still going through it. This was more than the demands of a professional psychologist.

"Your reasons then." He folded his hands in front of the desk, an amused expression on his face and eyes eagerly awaiting. Waiting for a response or to prove her theory wrong that this was actually supernatural she wasn't sure. But that smug smile was going to be wiped off his face.

"A man of his stature and status would have no reason to exaggerate an already exuberant account. He's embarrassed enough the fact that he has this allergen but to have 'ghost hunters' into his rich estate! Icing on the cake."

She wasn't that same girl who couldn't give an explanation for her feelings on cases. She could better explain herself. Madoka taught her that intuition, observation and experience were key to being an investigator. She'd made sure on putting these lessons to use.

"His allergen can't be helped by us, we aren't all doctors."

She rolled her eyes to his comment. Of course **Dr. Davis** had to point out his success somewhere. Not to mention the failing of others. An eye roll and a sigh later she could accurately respond.

"No, but we are sorta like miracle workers. We've done amazing things together. But as you've said we can't be able to change that. However, if we could link his allergen to the paranormal events here we may give him some semblance of peace. Which is all he asks for and what _you_ promised him."

His mouth parted ever so slightly and with a long gaze pressed her way did he decide to look back at his notes.

"I expect you to work hard on this case and not find yourself being the damsel seeing as you're the one who presented this case initially."

Did he seriously see her as the same girl those years ago? She didn't need his provocation to do her job accurately. She didn't need him.

"I don't need saving! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much."

"Past cases have shown otherwise. Would you not agree?" He looked up at her his eyes narrowed in that sinfully awful way. She couldn't stand that know it all look. She sneered at him like a petulant child.

"Past. As in not presently."

His blue eyes rolled. Did Oliver Davis actually roll his eyes? And he was...

smiling.

"Whatever you say, Mai."

Oliver had a smile that made time stop. A smile that assaulted all the senses and grabbed the attention of anyone privileged to see it. A smile Mai had longed for in reality and not just in her dreams. A smile entirely separate from Ge-

"I ...I told you about saying my name." She wasn't sure why she had stuttered, nor why she was whispering. It confused her, upset her to be this influenced by a smile. Or was it the memory of... Him.

A desk chair could be heard scooting back. Mai's cinnamon orbs looked up to see Oliver standing and looking at her with an unreadable expression. She parted her lips. Once. Twice. Then closed her mouth and tilted her head to him.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"What?"

The door to the study opened creaking rather loudly. Mai let out a small squeak of surprise and swiftly turned towards the door revealing both Lin and Madoka entering in. Madoka carrying on a conversation from outside the study with Lin but it abruptly ended after looking toward the two initial people inside.

"Lin and Madoka, impeccable timing." Mai turned to find Oliver sitting in his original seat as if he hadn't left it to begin with.

"But I wasn't finished talking."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow and looked to his laptop.

"It was irrelevant anyhow."

Mai's face was turning red from anger. The audacity of him. Saying things that made no sense, smiling at her, teasing her... saying her name. And then pretending nothing happened.. no saying it didn't matter. Oh she could just!

"You arrogant j-"

"Did we happen to interrupt an intimate moment by chance?" Madoka's more quizzical expression changed drastically to something more eerily amused as she looked toward a red faced Mai.

"I'm not tolerating this behavior, Madoka."

"You're never any fun to tease, Noll."

"What have-"

"STUPID OLD HAG!"

The door had opened a second time revealing Masako, Ayako, Takigawa, John and Yasuhara. The rambunctious members were in the mist of yet another argument between Monk and Ayako. However, sensing the atmosphere change in the vicinity they'd all gone silent and still. Yasuhara shutting the door behind them like a cautious parent afraid of awakening a sleeping child.

"Something happen in here?" Monk tried to joke looking towards Mai who only pressed her lips together tightly.

"Your interview with the head servant?" Oliver addressed both Madoka and Lin ignoring the rest of the members who'd just joined.

Ayako rolled her eyes and flopped onto the brown leather couch crossing her arms and legs in annoyance. Monk just shrugged at Oliver's normal antics and leaned against the wall closest to Mai who was still rooted near the door. John and Masako joined Ayako on the couch while Yasuhara sat on the armchair that Mai had originally occupied. Madoka looked towards Lin and nodded her head once for the Chinese male to respond as she took to the seat Watanabe was interviewed in.

Lin's tense shoulders rolled back slightly as he held a pensive expression on his stoic face. He stood directly in front of the desk Oliver sat behind.

"The head servant, Tamba, did not express experiencing any paranormal activity of his own but did attest to Watanabe having changed drastically since the alleged spirit attack."

 _Lin said that almost disappointedly_ , Mai thought.

"The cook was of interest. Claimed someone was consistently playing silly jokes on her." Madoka interjected with the tap of her chin.

"Jokes like how?" Yasuhara asked out of curiosity.

"Moving kitchen utensils and hiding them in odd places, hiding spices and scratching on the cabinet doors." Madoka shrugged offhandedly as if those very things were normalities. In the ghost hunting world it was.

"Those things don't really sound malicious or spooky." Mai contested.

"Yea, more like a childish prank or something. You know, something the monk would do." Ayako looked at her nails with a mischievous smile etched on her red painted lips.

"Must you always throw a jab at me at any open opportunity?" Monk glared at the priestess Doctor.

"I just brought you up because I figured you could relate to the little ghost thing."

From the expression on Monk's face Mai could easily gather he was close to retorting back an insult or two of his own at the flame haired woman but the interruption of a frustrated sigh stopped any retort to come.

"What of the maid and the servants aid?"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose either from annoyance from the bickering couple or the lackadaisical interviews Lin and Madoka covered. Mai figured it was a winning combination of both.

"The maid was rather uncomfortable." Madoka shifted her legs slightly with a passive expression on her face.

"The spirit pranking her too?" Ayako asked, seemingly more intrigued by the conversation than her nails at the moment.

"No, she was uncomfortable with us there." Madoka finished.

The room seemed to simultaneously sigh with the useless information that'd been gathered by the interviews. Mai couldn't make out much about the home or paranormal activity with these results. At least the cook's account was of interest.

"Well, we are a rather intimidating group. Most people are nonbelievers." John gave a wry smile in attempt to attest for the maid.

"She probably wasn't into the whole men in Black good cop bad cop getup either." Yasuhara suggested towards Lin and Madoka.

"Lin is definitely an intimidating fellow." Monk spoke. A few of the others in the room nodded in agreement. Mai would agree as well but something felt off about the interviews especially with the maid's reluctance.

Madoka tilted her head to the side as if to give the notion of Lin's aura may have caused the Maid's unsteadiness.

"Hm, I'm not sure that's it. She was uncomfortable though."

"Had she experienced anything?" Mai walked around to be more in view of Madoka. Madoka looked up at the cinnamon orb girl and sat up more firmly.

"Only thing she mentioned was that she felt like she was being watched during her cleaning of the rooms."

Mai narrowed her eyes in thought and was going to elaborate further but Oliver interrupted rather impatiently.

"So nothing of use. The aid then?" The young boss asked Lin.

"We couldn't locate him." Lin replied effortlessly.

"Then interview him later, I suppose. Masako and Ayako." Oliver had been writing something down on a notepad furiously and abruptly stopped his pen to look at the pair of ladies.

"Hm." Ayako looked wide eyed having been surprised by the shift of conversation. She hadn't been the only one. Mai was not quite satisfied with the interviews. The workers were reluctant to speak for some reason. Mai wasn't sure what the reluctance came from- be it John or Yasuhara's theory or something bigger but it wasn't over with. Mai's eyes widen at her own declaration. Was that her intuition speaking?

"...there were several presences I felt walking through the property. However, they did not feel threatening and remain outside of the home."

"So we're dealing with multiple spirits? Great."

"There may be more. I also felt uneasy within the fields but I cannot distinguish if it's a spirit or the land itself."

"Yes, on our walkthrough I felt that the tree spirits are very weak." Ayako's expression taking on a more grim look.

"Like your spiritual powers." Monk murmured but it hadn't gotten past Mai who quietly snickered behind her hand.

"That's quite enough from all of you." Oliver, who was sending death glares at Mai and Monk, said. It seemed it hadn't gotten past the pragmatic young man either.

"You're all dismissed for the remainder of the evening. We start work at 7 in the morning."

"7 in the morning? Awe c'mon!" Mai moaned to herself.

"6 then." Oliver's eyes lit up with something keen to mirth. Mai's eyes widened at his newest request and began to open her mouth to say something rude to the patiently waiting boss. He was definitely challenging her. Before she could even take a step towards the desk to give him a piece of her mind, Yasuhara (not a morning person neither), stood in front of her with his arms wide out barricading her.

"Mai, I'm begging you.. say nothing further." His eyes stretched with emphasis behind his round spectacles.

The auburn haired woman narrowed her eyes darkly and went to move the right of Tasuhara but he blocked her stepping left. When she attempted to move left he repeated his actions blocking her. She huffed loudly and stared at her senior who equally stared her down. His face was unwavering and her will was unnerving. She sighed once and dropped her shoulders.

"You blinked." Yasuhara smirked. She tried her damned hardest not to smile but her resolve failed.

"You win, Yasu." She shook her head chucking softly. The rest of the members holding their own amusements on their faces at the two.

Yasuhara opted to stand alongside Mai and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"How about you and I get a room together?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Immediately an uproar of insults came from Monk's lips.

"Monk, I would ask you but I can't take anymore of your rejection. Mai seems more willing."

"Shut up, you pervert. I'd rather stay in the room with you so I can watch you."

"You'd like to watch me? I'm flattered, Monk."

"Sick pervert."

"The rooms have already been arranged." Oliver intervened with what seemed like a deadpanned expression but his eyes had a sadistic glint to them. Mai tilted her head in wonderment. What was he thinking?

"On the left wing will be Madoka and Lin, and Yasuhara and Monk. The right Ayako and Mai, John and myself and Miss Hara will have a room to herself."

Yasuhara nearly jumped out of his skin at the news of sharing a room with a downtrodden Monk who looked desperate for help. Madoka was practically beaming at the prospect of being with Lin.

"How come she gets a room to herself?!" Ayako childishly bantered at the blue eyed boss whom promptly ignored her question and turned on his laptop.

"Thank you, Oliver." Masako covered her mouth with her dainty hand coyly.

Mai tried very hard to refrain from rolling her eyes may they fall and roll on the ground but she couldn't help herself. Masako was still pulling that coy innocent girl act when she was anything BUT. Ayako gently elbowed her sharing the same sentiments with her tongue sticking out. The two quietly smirked at the other. She may not have gotten a room to herself but to be rooming with her favorite red head she was luckier than all of them.

 _Darkness._

 _A consuming darkness that silence could echo. She walked through that darkness, ignoring the bits of cackles, the soft murmuring of intangible words of many things said and unsaid. The astral plane wasn't translucent it transcended. Time wasn't an continuation of moving forward, but had multiple strings that wove with one another. She could be here and then and still had not seen it all. But she had managed to control it. Creating a safe place with doors that could shut and lock if need be. But this wasn't her astral plane, it was... familiar. Mai continued to walk on until a tickling of something soft touched her legs. She looked down at her pale legs seeing high ever green grass gently brushing against the creamy skin. And when her eyes reached up again effervescent light strobe the dark skies in hues of blues, and purples._

 _She stared on ahead. Images like these couldn't be found in the mortal world. They existed in a place where time was abstract and spirits were fluid. Only word managed to escape her lips at the sight._

 _"_ _Beautiful."_

 _Rustling._

 _Mai looked quickly into the fields of lush ever green to only widen her eyes at the sight before her. Sussurating in the breeze were colorful orbs resembling opal bubbles. They drifted and swayed all around her, some gently bumping her. She whirled around and around making herself dizzy with the gentle spirits that surrounded. She smiled, she laughed and danced with them till she became out of breath. Slowly inhaling and exhaling did she really focus out into those fields. Someone was watching her._

Morning light had seeped through the blinds of a simple bedroom. Long dark ginger tresses peeked from sheets of a full sized bed. A naked leg relaxed outside the silken sheets as soft sounds of breathing could be heard. A peaceful morning, one that hadn't happen in a very long while. And a dream to be the cause of such peace. She sighed longingly. Wanting to return to that place, wanting to see who had been watching her-

A knock on the door had just presented itself. The girl still lay asleep unnerved. The knocking continued to persist to the annoyance of the ginger head girl who lay awake.

"I suggest you let your presence be known before I open this door and personally wake you up myself." She could hear Oliver's voice through the door.

That dream, that astral plane.. it all felt so familiar to her. Like a distant memory. Could the figure in the distance be... could it really be..

"My methods aren't kind." Oliver threatened from outside the room.

"No shit." She growled low and hard, thoughts interrupted by the pestering insect outside her room. He knew exactly how to get under her skin with minimal effort. The effects he had on her emotions weren't her cup of tea. _Hah, cup of tea,_ she smirked.

"Alive, you say? Good. We'll be in the breakfast room. Try not to get lost."

He couldn't help himself. Some where in conversation with her he placed a steady insult.

Mai thrashed her legs hard on the bed repeatedly as if she were a two year old having a tantrum. The sheets fell to the ground as she lay, now, on her back staring at the ceiling. Damn that Oliver.

Knowing she didn't have time to think cruel pranks on her annoying boss she jumped out of bed and rushed to her bathroom to get ready for day 2.

"Now that we're all present.." Oliver's eyes followed Mai's form as the girl took a seat beside Monk, unbothered by his obvious comment towards her. "..I can begin giving out tasks in groups."

"Miss. Hara and Mr. Brown you will do a walk through of the mansion." He then handed off a piece of parchment with crude sketches to the blonde male who began looking at them studiously.

"Here is a roughly drawn sketch of the hallways, the rooms and storage spaces. Do try to remember them."

Mai watched as Oliver took a sip out of his mug, a cup of black coffee with two sugars and a splash of milk. How she knew what he drank, she'd never admit out loud that she may have watched him make his coffee back at the office a couple of times. Just out of curiosity. He didn't drink tea anymore so there must have been a substitute. And his was coffee, apparently.

"You will be going through each room and taking the temperatures. Mark the coldest rooms and the ones that you feel may have high activity. We shall be placing cameras and microphones in those rooms by noon."

"Will do, Naru." John said with a pleasant smile.

"Oliver." Masako raised her eyes to Naru after bowing in acceptance.

"Takigawa, Ayako and... Taniyama." Mai smirked triumphantly as she watched Oliver's lips twitch in annoyance but just as fast as the grimace appeared it had gone.

"You will be doing a walk through of the island. We've mapped out everything to make it easier on your simple brains. Be sure not to get lost." Oliver paused momentarily then concluded. "Taniyama especially."

How dare he?! She may have been slightly prone to getting lost in the past but things were different now. She was different.

"I've grown I'll have you know." She crosses her arms and stuck her nose in the air haughtily.

"I've taken notice."

Her mouth was agape at the potentially lure statement. Yasuhara and Madoka were giggling like school children and Mai shot both of them dirty looks.

"Yasuhara and Madoka I want names, backgrounds and the history of the previous residence of the island."

"Hai hai boss man!"

"Good, now-"

"I won't stop researching till the blood vessels in my eyes burst!"

"Unnecessary Yasuhara but a pleasant thought."

"Suck up." Monk glowered at the spectacle wearing boy.

This would mark the first time in years that the group would be split up to work together on a case cohesively. Years of separation, of growth and repressed feelings. All forgotten to come together for a good cause. To bring peace to a man desperate for it. Oliver was back in the swings of things as a boss. This feeling- this euphoria at the prospect of working together again had Mai giddy inside. This was all she had waktefbin those years of separation. She smiled softly to herself. They'd solve this case and things would solve themselves. Things would change for the better. She was sure of it.

"And you all remain at the table, why?"

Except with Oliver. He was an irrevocable and unmovable slavedriver. Psh.

" _What's_ _in_ _a_ na _me?_ _That_ _which_ _we_ _call_ _a_ _rose_ _by_ _any_ _other_ _name_ _would_ _smell_ _as_ _sweet_."

or maybe he changed too.

A/N: Review Please.


End file.
